Caminos Cruzados
by tany cullen
Summary: "Lemmonada Express 2" Una noche fatal, un coche descompuesto, un celular sin batería, una lluvia torrencial y un sexy desconocido dispuesto a ayudarla. Ella no buscaba una relación seria, pero una "maldición" cruza sus caminos...
1. Chapter 1

***-*-* Lemmonada_Express 2 *-*-***

**Nombre del Fic: Caminos Cruzados**

**Autora: tany cullen**

**Link al perfil del Contest: www . fanfiction u / 3388367 / (sin espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 3,863**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama me pertenece.**

**Advertencias y/o Notas de Autor: Hola! Acá estoy con una nueva idea, esta vez para participar en el Contest Lemmonada Express 2, ¡ay que nervios! Espero que les guste... Este One Shot contiene lemmon, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño... La canción a la que hago referencia es Sexy Chick de David Guetta feat. Akon...**

*****...***...*****

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de haber tenido tres relaciones, que resultaron ser todo un fracaso, decidí dejar de buscar a ese príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas y tener sólo "relaciones" de una noche. No involucraba mis sentimientos, por ahora no me interesaba encontrar el amor y tampoco lo estaba buscando, y cuando necesitaba de una noche de sexo salía a buscar a algún tipo de buen ver, que estuviera dispuesto a satisfacer mis necesidades, sin ningún compromiso claro. Tal vez habrá quienes encuentren mi comportamiento poco o nada "moral" pero tampoco no era una puta, sólo me gustaba disfrutar los placeres de la vida.

Cerré el grifo de la ducha y tomé una toalla, sequé mi cuerpo y me puse un albornoz, salí del baño aún secando mi cabello y caminé hasta la cama, dónde reposaba la ropa que usaría y había elegido antes de tomar mi ducha, un vestido que llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo color negro y que se adhería a mi cuerpo como un guante. Después de vestirme me peiné y maquillé, me calcé unos zapatos color plata con tacón de doce centímetros, tomé mi bolso y mi saco, revisé que mis llaves y mi celular se encontraran dentro del bolso y salí de mi departamento. Tres cuartos de hora después estacioné mi adorado Audi fuera del club y salí del coche, al entrar al local noté con satisfacción como más de un espécimen del género masculino se fijaba en mí y sonreí complacida.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un Mojito, el bar-man me entregó mi bebida y "accidentalmente" rozó mi mano con la suya regalándome una sonrisa sexy. El tipo era alto, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos negros, no estaba para nada mal pero no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando esta noche, le devolví la sonrisa y tomé un trago de mi Mojito, le guiñé un ojo y me alejé en busca de el que sería el afortunado de la noche. Unos minutos después me mezclé entre las personas que bailaban en la pista de baile, me comencé a mover al ritmo de _Sexy Chick, _no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando unas manos se posaron en mis caderas.

-¿Puedo bailar contigo hermosa?-me susurró al oído sin dejar de movernos al ritmo de la música.

-Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no?-contesté girándome para quedar frente a él.

Era uno centímetros más alto que yo, pero no era muy alto considerando que yo no mido más de uno setenta, tenía ojos azul claro y cabello negro, su cuerpo se notaba bien tonificado y por supuesto que era guapo, tenemos un ganador. Seguimos moviéndonos sin perder el ritmo de la música, movimientos sexys que nos estaban prendiendo a ambos.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.-me dijo mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, creí que no me lo iba a pedir nunca.

-Claro, dame unos minutos necesito ir al tocador.-me iba a alejar pero él me tomó del brazo y estrelló sus labios sobre los míos besándome apasionadamente, me pegó más a su cuerpo, si fuera posible, y jadeé al sentir lo despierta que estaba cierta parte de su anatomía.

-No tardes cariño, te estaré esperando por allá.-señaló con su cabeza la salida del club y se alejó.

No necesitaba precisamente ir al baño hace unos minutos, pero ahora si que lo necesitaba, al entrar no había nadie me acerqué al lavabo y mojé mis manos, las pasé por mi cuello y mis hombros con la esperanza de que se me bajara el subidón de temperatura que tenía a causa del beso que ese desconocido me dio, o de lo contrario no podría ni llegar al coche.

-¿Conseguiste un buen prospecto para pasar esta noche Isabella?-me giré bruscamente al escuchar esa voz que provenía de la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a la mujer, o mejor dicho adolescente pues no pasaba de los diecisiete años, que me veía seria y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, era un poco más bajita que yo, de cabello rojizo y rizado que caía hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, su rostro era hermoso, igual como el de esas muñecas de porcelana, ojos color miel, vestía un vestido blanco como los que usaban las mujeres en la antigua Roma y en mi vida la había visto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sé más de ti que tú misma Bella.-después de decir eso comenzó a decir no sé que cosa en no sé que idioma, creo era... ¿latín? Bah qué mierda es esto.

De pronto, mientras ella seguía con su letanía, las luces comenzaron a fallar, se apagaban y se prendían por si solas, y el piso se comenzó a mover, ¡Dios mío, está temblando! Me aferré al lavabo como si mi vida pendiera de ello y recé para que esto pasara pronto estaba aterrada, cuando el temblor pasó abrí los ojos pero todo estaba en penumbras.

-Esta noche se cumplirá tu destino Isabella, sus caminos se van a cruzar.-me dijo y la luz volvió pero la mujer no estaba por ningún lado.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y los pelos se me pusieron de punta, ¿qué carajos había sido todo esto? Tomé mi bolso y me apresuré a salir, en la pista todos bailaban como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual me confundió, ¿será qué sólo yo sentí el maldito temblor? Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme y caminé hasta dónde mi "cita" me estaba esperando.

-Ya podemos irnos.-le dije con voz sugerente y él sonrió, pero su sonrisa de esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué haces con esta maldita zorra?-chilló una mujer acercándose a nosotros, sosteniendo su abultada panza.

-Amor, sólo estaba charlando con la señorita...-¿amor? ¿Este imbécil tiene un compromiso y se pensaba acostar conmigo? Hijo de puta, por eso es que no me interesan las relaciones formales siempre te terminan poniendo el cuerno.

-¡Ja! Pues déjeme decirle "señorita" que este de aquí es mi marido y nosotros nos vamos.-le dio una mirada de te vas o te corto las pelotas a lo que él la siguió como un manso cordero.

Vaya chasco, el idiota era casado, está por ser padre y por si fuera poco mandilón. Traté de encontrar a alguien más pero no tuve éxito, uno de los que traté de ligarme resulto ser un gay ¡gay! Que se acercó a mí sólo para preguntarme por mi vestido y decirme "_Maldita perra tienes un cuerpazo, te envidio_" me dio su número y me dijo que si necesitaba a alguien con buen sentido de la moda, que me asesorara al ir de compras, no dudara en llamarle. Recordé al bar-man que cuando recién llegué había coqueteado conmigo, fui hasta la barra y pedí otro trago, le sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior, eso era algo que los volvía locos, y funcionó, me dio mi trago y apoyó sus codos en la barra acercándose a mí.

-Mi turno está por terminar, te puedes unir a nosotros si quieres, claro.-¿nosotros? Miré hacia dónde él veía y casi me caigo al ver a tres chicas y un chico con cara de pervertidos que lo estaban esperando, ¿me estaba proponiéndome unirme en una orgía?

Me tomé mi trago de un tirón y me alejé de allí, maldito pervertido. Rendida salí del club, definitivamente esta noche no iba a tener sexo... _Aún puedes reconsiderar lo de la orgía... _Me digo sarcástica la voz de mi consciencia. ¡Ja! No es como si estuviera tan necesitada como para acceder a eso.

Me subí a mi coche y me dispuse a regresar a mi departamento. Media hora después el camino se me comenzó a hacer desconocido, me orillé y detuve el coche, traté de reconocer algo pero nada, definitivamente estaba perdida. Quise arrancar el coche pero no pude, intente un par de veces más y nada, frustrada y enojada golpeé el volante un par de veces, me puse mi saco, tomé mi bolso y salí del coche. Saqué mi celular para llamar un taxi pero estaba completamente muerto, comencé a caminar por la acera con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi que me llevara a mi departamento pero no tenía ni cinco minutos cuando comenzó a llover a cantaros.

¡Ahora entiendo!, las palabras de esa mujer en el baño del club eran una maldición que lanzó sobre mí... _Hay Bella te estás volviendo loca, una maldición ¿en serio?..._ Bueno creo que mi conciencia tiene razón, tal vez no me esté volviendo loca pero si estoy un poco paranoica y muy mojada, diablos. El estruendoso ruido de un rayo me hizo pegar tremendo bote del susto, sólo falta que me caiga un rayo, algo me hizo fijar la mirada al otro lado de la calle dónde estaba una mujer parada viéndome fijamente, esa era la misma mujer del club, me apresuré a cruzar la calle para llegar hasta ella pero se rompió el tacón de uno de mis zapatos y estuve a punto de caerme. Me quedé parada a mitad de la calle, de pronto la mujer ya no estaba y se escuchó el rugido de una motocicleta y el rechinar de unos neumáticos, estoy muerta, cerré los ojos esperando que mi final llegara.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-al escuchar esa voz enfadada y sexy gritarme abrí los ojos.

Parado frente a mí estaba un Dios caído del mismísimo Olimpo, estaba completamente empapado igual que yo, vestía unos vaqueros negros y una playera blanca que se adhería a su torso como una segunda piel a causa del agua. El estruendo de un rayo, que hizo cimbrar el pavimento de la calle, me hizo reaccionar y apartar la mirada del Adonis que me veía cabreado.

-Mi noche a sido todo un fiasco, unos minutos después de que dejé el club me di cuenta de que estaba perdida, mi coche se descompuso, después comenzó a llover quise llamar un taxi pero mi celular está muerto, iba a cruzar la calle porque vi a alguien y el tacón de mi zapato se rompió estuve apunto de caerme pero logré equilibrarme, justo después de eso fue que escuché el ruido de tu motocicleta.-tenía ganas de soltarme a llorar en este preciso momento... W_ow Bella, olvidaste decirle tu fecha de nacimiento, tu dirección, tu nombre, tu edad, tu número de seguro social... _Muy graciosa.

-Mi casa está cerca de aquí, si quieres puedes acompañarme y de ahí llamas un taxi.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-él asintió con calma-. ¡Muchas gracias!

Se montó en su motocicleta y yo me monté tras de él, pero al hacerlo mi vestido se rasgó del lado derecho hasta la altura de mi cadera, ¿sigues sin creer que todo esto es una maldición de la pelirroja del club?... _Bien, creo que tienes razón y si lanzó sobre ti una maldición._.. El tipo arrancó la motocicleta haciéndola rugir y yo me aferré a su cintura con fuerza, mi cuerpo se estremeció, y no de frío precisamente, sino al sentir la dureza de los músculos de su espalda y de su abdomen, me pregunto si... _No comiences a fantasear con él ¿quieres?_... Bueno eso es completamente imposible, al menos mientras no alejé de mi cabeza las imágenes de este Adonis tomándome sobre su motocicleta. Recosté mi cabeza en su espalda de manera que el agua no me golpeara en la cara y su olor me embriago por completo, ufff era mucho mejor que cualquier loción.

-Llegamos, esto... ¿Podrías soltarme?-ups ni cuenta me di, lo solté y me bajé, me quité los zapatos ya que no podía caminar bien y lo seguí hasta la casa.

Entramos y cerró la puerta, la casa era linda y acogedora, aunque los pisos de madera inmediatamente quedaron mojados por nuestra culpa, él desapareció y yo aproveché para dejar mis zapatos y mi bolso junto a la entrada, me quité mi saco que goteaba y también lo dejé en el piso. Revisé mi vestido y solté un suspiro al ver la rasgadura, Alice me va a matar cuando se entere.

-Ten para que te seques un poco.-tomé la toalla que me ofrecía y comencé a secar mi cabello-. Iré por el teléfono.

-Gracias.

Unos segundo después me entregó el teléfono y me dispuse a llamar el taxi, pero no había linea. Él también trató pero nada.

-Mi celular no tiene batería.-susurró con el entrecejo fruncido-. No puedes irte así, no deja de llover. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

-Eh... yo no... no...

-Tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada.-me dijo con una sexy sonrisa torcida que hizo palpitar mi entre pierna.

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, su cabello de un raro color cobrizo pero lindo, vaya no me percaté de eso hace unos minutos atrás. Acepté quedarme, me dijo que lo siguiera y lo hice, pero me tropecé con el bode de la alfombra y de no ser que me sujetó me hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, su aliento chocaba sobre mis labios y no pude resistirme a besarlo. Para mi sorpresa no rechazó mi beso y su agarré en mi cintura se hizo más firme, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y solté un gemido cuando la sentí dentro de mi boca explorando hasta el lugar más recóndito de esta, mi cuerpo comenzó a protestar por la falta de oxigeno y me separé de él. Levé mis labios a su cuello y dejé besos húmedos en el, con mis dientes acaricié esa sensible parte y soltó un gruñido, me alzó unos centímetros del suelo obligándome a rodear sus caderas con mis piernas, nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad.

Mi espalda chocó contra una pared y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahora nos encontrábamos en una habitación, sus labios devoraban con vehemencia mi cuello mientras yo no podía más que dejarme hacer completamente abandonada al placer. Caminó hasta la cama y mis pies tocaron el piso, me giró dejándome de espaldas a él y echó mi cabello a un lado, con las yemas de sus dedos acarició mi cuello, mi clavícula y la piel expuesta de mi espalda, para después bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y lentamente despojarme de el, dejándome sólo con un juego de lencería color azul de encaje. Una de sus manos acarició mis pechos por sobre mi sostén mientras la otra descendía hacia el sur hasta colarse en mis bragas y tocar mi intimidad, a lo que yo solté un sonoro gemido cuando comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris en círculos.

Recargué mi espalda sobre su pecho y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás perdida en el placer que este hombre me estaba proporcionando con sus caricias. Di un respingo cuando sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo, iba a protestar pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo, ya que me levantó en volandas y me recostó sobre la cama, se despojó de sus ropas dejando sólo sus bóxer y se posicionó sobre mí sin dejarme sentir ni una pizca de su peso.

-No sé que me has hecho, pero te deseó como nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer.-me dijo soltando con maestría el broche de mi sujetador.

-Entonces... tómame... ahhh.-gemí vergonzosamente cuando sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones y comenzó a jugar con el.

Su boca devoró con avidez mis pechos hasta saciarse, sus labios descendieron por mi abdomen dejando besos húmedos a su paso mientras sus manos con premura me despojaban de mis bragas, dejándome completamente desnuda ante él. Sus labios siguieron con su recorrido hasta llegar a mi entre pierna y ¡santísima madre! Cuando su lengua entró en contacto con mi clítoris me sentí desfallecer, sin parar con su labor, dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi interior y comenzó a moverlos y retorcerlos en busca de ese punto que...

-¡Dios... sí... sí... allí... no te detengas!-chillé cuando tocó mi punto sensible.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños en torno a el edredón de la cama y de mis labios salían incontrolables gemidos, él comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápido al notar que estaba muy, pero muy cerca de correrme y tan sólo unos segundos después, mis paredes se contrajeron y un orgasmo intenso azotó mi cuerpo a la par que un grito de placer salía desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo yacía sin fuerzas sobre la cama, ¡Dios mío! Sin duda este ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, el muy engreído me mirada con una sonrisa, pero esto aún no termina.

Me las ingenié para tumbarlo en la cama, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y con desesperación me apoderé de sus labios, que no sé que tenían, pero me tentaban a pasar horas y horas besándolos. Mis manos recorrían ávidas su cuerpo, maravillandome con la suavidad de su piel y lo bien tonificados que estaban los músculos de su abdomen y de todo su cuerpo en general, ¿será que este Adonis no sale del gimnasio? Comencé a deslizar sus bóxer y él me ayudó levantando sus caderas para que los pudiera sacar. Mi sexo palpito ansioso al ver su miembro, erecto y listo para mí; lo acaricié con mis manos lentamente y él soltó un fuerte gemido, lo cual me incitó a aumentar el ritmo de mis caricias.

-No puedo más, necesito sentirme dentro de ti.-me dijo girándonos cambiando nuestras posiciones.

De una sola y fuerte embestida entró en mí, haciéndome gritar y no de dolor precisamente, sino de puro placer. Sus embestidas no eran para nada delicadas o tiernas, sino todo lo contrario y ¡Dios! Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca con cada uno de sus movimiento. Enredé mis piernas en torno a su cintura, la nueva posición permitía un ángulo de penetración más profundo y placentero, nuestros gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación dándole ese toque de erotismo al ambiente que nos rodeaba. Mi cuerpo se tensó y me bastaron una par de embestidas más para caer en un abismo de placer que me nubló la vista, unas cuantas embestidas más él también alcanzó su liberación desplomándose a mi lado.

Wow, sin dudas este a sido el orgasmo más intenso y placentero que he experimentado en toda mi vida. Nos tomó varios minutos recuperarnos después de eso, me sentía agotada y mi cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina, y lo último que sentí antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue como las mantas cubrían mi cuerpo.

Me desperté y al ver al tipo que estaba dormido a mi lado con movimientos torpes salí de la cama llevándome la sábana conmigo, ¿qué hice? Y no es que me arrepienta de la noche que pasé con semejante hombre, pero yo nunca antes había dormido con un alguien después de tener sexo, no desde que comencé a tener encuentros de una sola noche, para mí eso significaba algo más, así que siempre volvía a mi departamento... _A ver Bella, no es como si hubiese tenido otra opción... _Si la tenía, pude haber dormido en el sofá, en el suelo o en cualquier parte.

-Buenos días.-su voz me sobresalto y me giré bruscamente hacia él.

-Eh... buenos días.-respondí y me sonrojé, ¡me sonrojé! ¿Desde cuando yo me sonrojo frente a un hombre?

Comencé a buscar mi ropa, que estaba esparcida por la habitación, sin dejar de darle la espalda. Escuché como salió de la habitación y suspiré sonoramente, me vestí a prisa, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Salí de la habitación y me tope con él en el pasillo, me sonrió y me entregó una taza de café, la cual tomé con gusto.

-Necesito llamar un taxi, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?-le pregunté nerviosamente, definitivamente algo no está bien conmigo.

-Descuida yo llamaré el taxi.-asentí y le dí un sorbo a mi café.

El taxi no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar, tomé mis cosas y me acompañó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me aprisionó entre esta y su cuerpo, sus labios buscaron los míos de manera desenfrenada y para nada delicada, y yo, pues yo no pude hacer más que devolverle el beso de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó jadeante cuando nos separamos.

-No te lo diré, no puedo, adiós.-como pude me zafé de él y salí de la casa.

-¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?!-gritó, yo sólo negué y me monté en el taxi.

Definitivamente no podía decirle mi nombre y mucho menos lo volvería a ver, ya había rotó una de mis reglas al dormir en la misma cama que él, no iba a romper estas dos también. Aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de verlo otra vez.

.

.

**Una semana después.**

Llegué a casa de mis padres y toqué el timbre un par de veces, unos minutos después la puerta fue abierta por mi madre, la cual me sonrió al verme.

-Hola cariño.-me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Traje la torta de chocolate que tanto le gusta a Emmett, ayer hablé con él y no me hizo otro encargo.-mi madre tomó la torta y riendo la llevó a la cocina.

-Hola hija, es bueno verte.-saludé a mi padre con un beso y un abrazo.

-Lamento no venir más seguido, pero ya sabes el trabajo me absorbe.

-Bueno, los chicos no tardan en llegar, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?-asentí y seguí a mi madre hasta el comedor.

Mientras acomodaba los cubiertos, no pude evitar recordar un par de ojos color esmeralda que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza desde hace una semana... _Tal vez puedas volver a verlo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse ¿no?_... El timbre sonó y Renée salió corriendo a abrir, yo terminé de poner la mesa y salí del comedor hacia la sala.

-¡Bellita!-gritó Emmett y me abrazó alzándome del suelo-. Me preparaste esa deliciosa torta de chocolate ¿verdad?

-¡Bájame Emmett!, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar hermanito.-le dije con sarcasmo.

-Bella hermanita te extrañé.-me dijo Alice envolviendo entre sus delgados brazos.

-Yo también Allie.-respondí emocionada, de verdad había echado de menos a mis hermanos.

-¡Oh! Él es Jasper Cullen, mi novio.-un chico alto, guapo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules me sonrió ofreciéndome su mano.

-Mucho gusto Jasper, yo soy Isabella, pero llamame Bella.-me presenté y estreché la mano de mi cuñado.

-Al fin te conozco Bella.-chilló una rubia despampanante abrasándome-. Soy Rosalie Cullen, la novia de Emmett.

La chica era muy guapa, su cabello rubio caía liso por su espalda hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, ojos azules y fácilmente podría ser modelo.

-Esta es la última maleta.-esa voz, yo he escuchado esa voz.

Me giré lentamente y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al verlo, sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

-Él es mi hermano Ed...

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.-se presentó interrumpiendo a Rosalie.

-Isabella Swan.- estreché su mano y una suave descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

Y así se fueron por la borda mis reglas de no nombres y no volvernos a ver...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero aclarar que esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella, en caso de que haya algún POV de otro personaje ya se los haré saber.**

CHAPTER 2

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.-se presentó interrumpiendo a Rosalie._

_-Isabella Swan.-estreché su mano y una suave descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo._

_Y así se fueron por la borda mis reglas de no nombres y no volvernos a ver..._

.

.

Un sutil y discreto, nótese el sarcasmo, carraspeo por parte de Emmett me hizo volver a la realidad y solté la mano de Edward, esto no podía estar pasando definitivamente alguien allá arriba me odiaba, ¿tenía que ser precisamente él el hermano de mis cuñados?

-La comida está lista, pasemos al comedor.-dijo alegremente Renée, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di en que momento mis padres se habían presentado con Rosalie, Emmett y Edward.

-¿Estás bien Bells? Te notó distraída.-preguntó Alice viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, es sólo que tengo algunos pendientes en el trabajo.-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Relajate Bella, ahora que estoy yo aquí ya no tendrás tanto trabajo.-dijo Emmett y yo me reí con ganas.

-Sí claro, me vas a decir que ahora te interesa tomar las riendas de la empresa.-aún recuerdo la discusión que él y Charlie habían tenido años atrás, papá quería que Emmett se hiciera cargo de la empresa cuando él decidiera retirarse, ya que Alice quería ser una diseñadora de modas famosa y yo soñaba con convertirme en una gran escritora, pero Emmett se negó rotundamente. Así que yo tuve que renunciar a mi sueño y convertirme en una gran empresaria, para que la empresa familiar no pasara a manos de alguien que no fuera de la familia.

-Tanto como tomar las riendas no, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo. Digamos que seré algo así como tu asistente personal.-dijo y todos se rieron, era bien conocido que Emmett sabía del manejo de una empresa lo mismo que de cocina-. No se rían, puedo aprender.

-Sí, como tú digas Emm.-dijo Alice y se acercó hasta mí.

Se enganchó a mi brazo derecho y me llevó casi arrastrando hasta el comedor, era realmente increíble como alguien tan pequeña y menuda como Alice tuviera tanta fuerza. Durante toda la comida no dije mucho, a penas y contestaba a lo que me preguntaban con escuetos monosílabos, pero sobre todo evitaba a cualquier costa ver a Edward lo cual no me estaba siendo muy fácil, pues estaba sentado justo frente a mí.

Después de comer pasamos a la sala, donde tomamos café, a excepción de Emmett que estaba comiendo una porción extra de torta. Los hombres se enfrascaron en su propia charla de deportes y no sé que más, mientras mi madre, Alice y Rosalie hablaban de... la verdad no tengo idea, yo lo único que quería era salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero ¿con qué escusa? Mi celular comenzó a sonar y casi me pongo a hacer el baile de la victoria cuando vi que era Ángela, mi secretaria.

-Hola Angie, ¿ocurre algo?-por favor di que sí.

-_La verdad sí Bella, sé que es domingo y que hoy llegaban tus hermanos pero, es necesario que te presentes en la oficina._-¡gracias Dios!

-Oh ya veo, estaré allí en no más de media hora.-dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

-_Ok, pero te advierto que vas a tener que estar muy, pero muy tranquila._-eso ya no me gusto.

-¿Por qué?-ahora la atención de todos los presentes estaba centrada en mí.

-_Recuerdas que habías hablado con unos intervencionista ¿cierto?_-murmuré un "aja" para que continuara-. _El representante de esos intervencionistas te está esperando y es... James._

Me quedé en shock al escuchar ese nombre, ahora si que no tenía duda de que alguien allá arriba me odia, no es más que eso, me megadetesta, primero me encuentro con Edward y ahora aparece el malnacido de James, que descaro el de ese idiota aparecerse en mi empresa después de lo que me hizo, que ganas de apretar y retorcer su cuello hasta que dejé de respirar y...

-_Bella, ¡Bella! ¿Sigues ahí?_-la voz desesperada de Ángela me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Sí Angie, atiende a nuestro invitado que ya voy yo para allá.-corte la llamada y me levanté-. Lo lamento mucho pero tengo que irme, un percance en la oficina.

-¿Qué percance cariño?-preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

-El representante de unos intervencionistas que están interesados en invertir con nosotros me está esperando en la oficina.-expliqué y me despedí.

Salí de la casa y me subí a mi coche, justo media hora después estaba entrando al edificio, fui hasta el ascensor y marqué el décimo piso, las puertas se abrieron dejando a mi vista a una Ángela hecha un manojo de nervios que caminaba de un lado a otro, y que en cuanto me vio corrió a mi encuentro.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté tranquilamente y ella suspiró con ¿alivio?

-Está en tu oficina. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, porque no estarlo.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros, ante todo era una profesional.

Le pedí a Ángela que nos llevara café, caminé hasta la puerta de mi oficina y entre, James al verme se levantó y parecía nervioso, tanto que su frente estaba perlada por unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, las cuales limpió con el dorso de su mano.

-Hola Bella.-saludó después de aclararse la garganta y yo rodé los ojos.

-Dejate de tonterías y vamos a lo que importa.-pasé a su lado y fui hasta mi escritorio, tomé asiento y él se sentó frente a mí.

Saqué los documentos necesarios y se los pasé para que los revisara, unos minutos después Ángela vino con el café y antes de salir me sonrió con orgullo, de seguro creía que iba a lanzarme sobre James para arrancarle la cabeza en cuanto lo viera, y aunque ganas no me faltaban, no me iba a rebajar a tanto. Estuvimos revisando documentos y más documentos por casi una hora, al final todo estaba en orden y James me dijo que en unos días vendrían sus representados para concretar el negocio.

-Bella yo no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por...

-Eso es pasado, no lo remuevas.-lo interrumpí, él abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de su celular lo impidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó y espero una respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se puso pálido-. Cariño tranquila, voy para allá... sí voy a llegar antes de que nazca te lo aseguro...-tomó su maletín y salió de la oficina a prisa.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Ángela entrando y yo negué.

-Va a tener un hijo Angie, va a tener un hijo con la zorra de Victoria.-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Ángela me abrazó.

Soy tan estúpida, yo aquí llorando por un imbécil que no lo merece pero no lo podía evitar, verlo me hizo revivir tantas cosas y el enterarme de que va a ser papá simplemente me mató. Cuantas veces soñé con ser yo la madre de sus hijos y estuve a punto de serlo, pero al final lo fue Victoria la que se decía ser mi mejor amiga.

-Necesito un trago.-me levanté y tomé mi bolos-. Nos vemos mañana.

Salí de la oficina escuchando los gritos de Ángela para que me detuviera pero no le hice caso, al contrario caminé a prisa hasta el ascensor, el tiempo que tardé en bajar hasta la planta baja me pareció una eternidad, pero una vez ahí prácticamente corrí hasta mi coche y conduje hasta el pequeño bar de mi amiga Kate. Bajé del coche y entré, caminé a paso rápido hasta la barra y me senté, pedí un tequila doble y lo me tomé de un sólo trago sin siquiera sentir a penas un ligero ardor en mi garganta.

-Hola Bella, ¿estás de casería?-me preguntó Kate sentándose a mí lado y yo pedí otro tequila.

-No, hoy no quiero saber de esos idiotas que se hacen llamar "hombres"-me tomé mi tequila igual que el anterior.

-¡Epa! Tranquila chica, donde sigas así no podrás salir por tu propio pie de aquí.-dijo Kate cuando pedí, ahora no otro tequila, sino la botella entera.

-¿Sabes a quien me encontré hoy?-pregunté ignorando su comentario y sirviéndome otro tequila-. A James, y no sólo eso sino que me enteré que él y la zorra de Victoria serán padres.

Kate no dijo nada, sólo se limito a pedirle al barman un vaso y se sirvió un trago de mi botella de tequila, ella mejor que nadie estaba enterada de el tema James y Victoria, ella sabía todo lo que me había costado "superarlo" y entendía lo que fue para mí verlo de nuevo. Media hora después la botella ya estaba más abajo de la mitad y aunque nosotras no estábamos ebrias, si creo que no podré conducir de regreso a mi departamento, así que tendré que llamar un taxi. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando decidí regresar a mi departamento, me despedí de Kate y salí a esperar mi taxi.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?-me giré para encontrarme con mis hermanos, sus respectivas parejas y Edward.

-No me llames Isabella, Emmett.-gruñí y él sonrió-. Y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine a tomar algo.-respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque ciertamente lo era, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo en un bar?

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí, estoy esperando un taxi de hecho.-respondí y ella frunció el ceño-. No estoy ebria Alice, si es lo que estás pensando, sólo no creo conveniente conducir si tomé.

-Muy sensato de tu parte.-comentó Rosalie-. Pero no tiene que irte en un taxi, nosotros podemos...

-No es necesario en serio.-rebatí y ella negó.

-Yo puedo llevarla, además mañana tengo que ir temprano al hospital.-oh no, eso si que no yo no puedo irme con Edward.

-Esa es una excelente idea, confío en que cuidaras bien de mi hermanita.-dijo Emmett y sin darme tiempo a nada me condujo hasta el coche de Edward y me metió en el, no sin antes quitarme las llaves de mi coche.

Con resignación me puse el cinturón de seguridad, Edward subió al coche y lo puso en marcha. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, bueno a excepción de cuando le dí la dirección de mi edificio, no tardamos mucho en llegar gracias a la loca manera de conducir de este hombre, ahora si que me sentía mareada. Edward como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del coche y me ofreció su mano para que bajara.

-Gracias por traerme.-le agradecí y él negó restándole importancia al asunto.

No dije más y caminé hasta la entrada del edificio, entré y para mi sorpresa Edward venía tras de mí.

-¿Por que me sigues?-pregunté plantándome frente a él.

-Tu hermano me dijo que confiaba en mí para cuidarte, así que hasta que no entres a tu departamento no me iré.-solté un bufido y fui hasta el ascensor, piqué el botón y unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron.

En el ascensor nos envolvió un ambiente tenso e incomodo, cuando por fin llegamos a mi piso respiré con alivio, salí del ascensor y Edward me siguió hasta la puerta de mi departamento.

-Bien, ya estás sana y salva en tu casa, así que me marcho.-rodé los ojos y él se rió-. Antes de irme quiero preguntarte algo, ¿aceptarías salir mañana conmigo?

-No.-respondí de manera fría y frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo la forma en que te comportas conmigo Bella, hace una semana tú y yo...

-Mira Edward, nosotros no teníamos que volver a vernos después de aquella noche, pero viendo que eso es inevitable lo mejor será que olvidemos que algo ocurrió entre nosotros.-abrí la puerta de mi departamento y antes de que pudiera entrar Edward me tomó del brazo pegándome a su cuerpo.

-No me pidas que lo olvide, por que simplemente no puedo hacerlo.-susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Al principio no le devolví el beso, pero no pasaron más de unos segundos para que lo hiciera, mis manos fueron hasta sus cabellos y los jalé acercándolo más a mí, nuestras lenguas se encontraron de forma ferviente y apasionada haciéndome vibrar de pies a cabeza, ¡Dios! Nunca ningún hombre me había hecho sentir algo como lo que Edward provocaba en mí.

-Bella yo no suelo ser de la clase de hombres que se acuestan con una mujer que no conocen, pero contigo aquella noche fue diferente.-acarició mi mejilla y unió nuestros labios pero esta vez de forma suave apenas un roce-. Me gustas, quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor y...-puse mi dedo indice sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando.

-Yo no estoy preparada para algo serio y no sé si lo esté algún día, es por eso que te pido que olvides lo que pasó entre nosotros.-Edward suspiró y junto nuestras frentes.

-Entonces salgamos como amigos, no presionaremos las cosas y dejaremos que el tiempo decida.-eso parecía fácil pero la pregunta es: ¿podría soportar estar cerca de él sin terminar dejándome llevar por el deseo?

-Mañana en La Bella Italia a las tres de la tarde.-me regaló una sonrisa torcida y quiso besarme otra vez, pero corrí el rostro y sus labios terminaron sobre mi mejilla.

-Entiendo, buenas noches Bella.-murmuró y se fue.

Entré a mi departamento y cerré la puerta tras de mí, fui hasta mi habitación y me quité los zapatos antes de tirarme sobre la cama, espero que eso de ser amiga de Edward realmente funcione y no terminé con el corazón roto de nuevo, no podría volver a soportar algo como eso...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Yo de nuevo por acá, he decidido continuar esta historia y aquí les dejo el segundo capi, quiero aclarar un par de cosas, primero respecto a la actualización no sé cada cuanto subiré capi, tengo un fic comenzado y no quiero dejar ninguno así que trataré de repartir mi tiempo entre ambos fic's para que no pasé mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Y segundo, no sé cuantos capis vaya a tener, lo mismo pueden ser cinco o cincuenta, eso lo iré viendo conforme la historia avance.**

**Por cierto este fic fue ganador del premio especial en el Contest y estoy muy, pero muy contenta *_*...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 3

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mi día en la oficina fue un total caos, Emmett vino a "ayudarme" tal y como me lo había dicho, pero su ayuda nos costó un par de bajas, la primera fue la copiadora, le pedí a mi hermano que me sacara una copias y no sé como diablos lo hizo, pero el caso es que la copiadora acabó en llamas, literalmente, y él enredado en un montón de cables. La segunda baja fue la cafetera, el "experto del café" como se hizo llamar Emmett, tomó el pequeño aparato con un exceso de fuerza, no sé que diablos pensó que era, mandándola al suelo y obvio terminó echa pedazos.

-Te invitó a comer jefa.-la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, pero quedé con... un amigo.-vi la hora y tenía justo media hora para llegar al restaurante.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Lo conozco?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Mmmm, creo que no lo conoces.-no quería decirle a mi hermano que iba a salir a comer con Edward, no quería que sacara conclusiones erradas.

Me levanté y me puse mi saco, Emmett no dijo más y tras tomar mi bolso salimos los dos de la oficina. En el aparcamiento nos despedimos y cada quien subió a su coche, conduje por las calles de la cuidad sin prisa, La Bella Italia no estaba muy lejos de la oficina así que no me retrasaría. Bajé del coche y el valet parking se lo llevó, antes de entrar recordé que ni siquiera me había visto en el espejo antes de salir de la oficina, saqué un pequeño espejo que traía en mi bolso y suspiré aliviada al ver que mi cabello estaba arreglado y mi maquillaje perfecto.

Entré al restaurante y no me fue difícil encontrarlo, su cabello cobrizo y rebelde era inconfundible. Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la mesa cuando Edward levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos, atrapándome bajo el hechizo de su mirada, me sonrió de forma torcida y mis piernas temblaron.

-Hola Bella.-se levantó y se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla.

-Hola, ¿me estás esperando hace mucho?-pregunté y él corrió la silla para que me sentara, era todo un caballero.

-No, llegué hace unos minutos.-Edward se sentó frente a mí e hizo una señal llamando a un mesero.

El mesero no tardo mucho en acercarse y me sonrió de forma coqueta, en otro momento hubiese coqueteado con él, pero ahora me sentía incomoda sobre todo por la forma en que Edward me veía. Mi acompañante se aclaró la garganta y el mesero a regañadientes le presto atención, nos tomó nuestra orden y antes de retirarse me guiñó un ojo.

-Definitivamente se acaba de quedar sin propina.-masculló por lo bajo Edward pero lo escuché claramente y solté una disimulada risita.

Nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, hablamos sobre nuestros gustos y nuestros trabajos, para mi sorpresa Edward es pediatra, no lo hubiese imaginado trabajando con niños pero eso me pareció algo muy dulce. El mesero volvió con nuestra orden, pero al ver como Edward lo taladraba con la mirada se limitó a realizar su trabajo y marcharse, mientras comíamos seguimos con nuestra charla, la cual tomó un rumbo demasiado diferente al inicial.

-Hace un año me divorcié.-casi me ahogo con el vino al escuchar esas palabras-. Me casé con Tanya, mi ahora ex esposa, hace cinco años cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-¿Tienes un hijo?-pregunté asombrada.

-Dos, son mellizos Alec y Jane. De hecho no son mis hijos, ese fue el motivo por el que nos divorciamos Tanya y yo.-¿osea que ella le hizo creer que si eran sus hijos, pero él descubrió la verdad y le pidió el divorcio? Esto es muy confuso-. Creo que necesitas saber toda la historia ¿no?

-No tienes que contarme.-dije aunque la verdad la curiosidad me estaba consumiendo.

-Tanya y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el instituto, poco después nos hicimos novios y desde entonces estábamos juntos. Estaba por terminar mi carrera cuando un día llegó a mi departamento y me dijo que estaba embarazada, le pedí que se casara conmigo y un mes después ya eramos marido y mujer.-Edward le dio un sorbo a su copa y después continuó con su relato-. Hace un año apareció Demetri, el padre biológico de los mellizos, Tanya me confesó la verdad y después me pidió el divorcio, ahora ella está casada con Demetri, los niños pasan algún fin de semana conmigo, después de todo para ellos yo soy su padre y para mí son mis hijos.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿le guardas rencor a Tanya por eso?-él sonrió y negó un par de veces.

-Tal vez si la hubiera amado como creía, sí le guardaría rencor. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál ha sido tu experiencia en le terreno amoroso?-su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y me tensé.

-No quisiera hablar de eso.-casi gruñí y él frunció el ceño.

-Yo te conté mi historia y...

-No te pedí que lo hicieras.-lo interrumpí y no dijo más.

Después de eso el silencio reinó a nuestro alrededor, un silencio demasiado tenso e incomodo, siendo roto ocasionalmente por los cubiertos al chocar sobre los platos, lo cual me puso los nervios de punta y terminé por hablar.

-Está bien te lo diré, mi experiencia en el ámbito amoroso no ha sido la mejor, a lo largo de mi vida sólo he tenido tres "relaciones" pero que marcaron un antes y un después en mi vida. Mi primer novio lo tuve a los dieciséis años, se llamaba Mike Newton, me insistió un par de veces para que me acostara con él pero yo no estaba preparada para eso, él me dijo que lo entendía y me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, lo que no me dijo fue que buscaría alguien que le diera lo que necesitaba.

-¿Él te engañaba?-asentí a su pregunta.

-Lo descubrí por casualidad, estaba en clase de deportes y tuve un accidente, golpeé en la cabeza con un balón a una compañera y el entrenador me mandó a los vestidores, ahí me encontré a mi novio teniendo sexo con otra mujer. Ese día la enfermería tuvo la visita de dos alumnos más, a cortesía de Isabella Swan.-terminé con una sonrisa y Edward rió abiertamente.

-Así que eres de armas tomar ¿eh?-comentó divertido y me encogí de hombros-. ¿Qué te perecé si vamos a por un helado aquí cerca? Son los mejores de la ciudad.

Acepté y me disculpé para hacer una llamada, tenía que avisarle a Ángela que me iba a tardar un poco más en volver a la oficina, fui hasta el tocador e hice mi llamada, aproveché para retocar un poco mi maquillaje y salí. Al volver a la mesa Edward ya me estaba esperando y en cuanto me vio se levantó, salimos del restaurante y pedimos nuestros coches.

-Dijiste que habías tenido tres relaciones y sólo me hablaste de una, ¿qué hay de las otras dos?-tenía la esperanza de que hubiese pasado del tema, pero ya veo que no.

-El segundo fue Jacob Black, eramos amigos desde niños y cuando pasó lo de Mike, él me apoyó en todo momento ayudándome a salir del bache emocional que estaba atravesando. El día que cumplí dieciocho años, Jacob me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y me pidió que fuera su novia, acepté y estuvimos juntos por año y medio.-los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, los momentos felices que pasé con él, con Jacob fue mi primera vez y como la tonta enamorada que era, creí que nuestro amor sería para toda la vida.

-Bella, ¡Bella!-Edward me sacudió un poco por el hombro sacándome de mis recuerdos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me perdí en mis recuerdos.-respiré profundo y seguí con mi relato-. Jacob se fue a la universidad a Chicago y yo me quedé aquí, nos veíamos poco, él venía algún fin de semana y en vacaciones aunque siempre me llamaba por teléfono. Pasaron cuatro meses en los que no nos vimos, me decía que estaba muy ocupado con la universidad y que no podía venir, así que decidí darle una sorpresa e ir yo a verlo, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo. Al llegar a su departamento no tuve que llamar, pues yo tenía una copia de la llave, entré y lo encontré en la cama con... otro.

-¿Otro? ¿Él es...-dejó la pregunta incompleta y yo asentí.

-Sí, Jacob es gay.

Nuestros coches llegaron y Edward me dijo que lo siguiera, me monté en mi coche y espere a que él arrancara para después hacerlo yo. Nunca le había hablado sobre mi vida personal a nadie, las personas que sabían sobre mis anteriores "relaciones" eran sólo mi familia, Kate y Ángela que eran mis mejores amigas, no sé que me pasó con Edward, sólo sé que sentí la confianza para decirle.

Edward aparcó su coche y yo lo hice un par de lugares adelante, cruzamos la calle para llegar a una pequeña heladería. Todos los helados se veían deliciosos y escoger uno fue una difícil elección, pero al final uno de galleta oreo fue el que más se me antojó y Edward pidió el suyo de fresa, saqué mi billetera para pagar mi helado pero mi caballero acompañante se me adelanto diciendo que él me había invitado y que él tenía que pagar.

Salimos de la heladería y fuimos hasta un pequeño parque que estaba cerca, caminamos en silencio por un momento disfrutando nuestros helados, y he de decir que Edward tenía razón, este helado era el mejor que había comido en mucho tiempo, pero aún tengo algo más que contarle y como sé que no dejara el tema de lado...

-El tercero fue James Cam. Fuimos novios por un año, cuando terminé mi carrera me propuso matrimonio y fijamos la fecha para tres meses después. Todo estaba listo, el salón, las flores, la iglesia, el banquete, las invitaciones avían sido enviadas... en fin todo.-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante esos recuerdos y tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no soltarme a llorar-. La noche de la cena de ensayo todo se vino abajo, noté que James no estaba por ningún lado y fui a buscarlo...-no pude seguir hablando por el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

-No tienes que continuar.-me dijo apretando ligeramente mi mano, pero ya había removido los recuerdos y era mejor terminar.

-Lo encontré con Victoria, mi "mejor amiga" y la que sería mi dama de honor, en una situación demasiado comprometedora. James me dijo que él no había planeado eso, que sólo se había dado y que estaba enamorado de Victoria, no tienes una idea de lo que fue para mí, espero justo hasta un día antes de la boda para decírmelo.-un solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y Edward se apresuró a secarla.

-Ninguno de esos idiotas te merecía Bella, pero no por eso debes cerrarte a la posibilidad de volver a amar.

-No podría soportar otra decepción.-murmuré y la distancia entre nuestros labios se volvió cada vez más y más escasa.

-¡Papi Edward!-chillaron dos voces al unisono haciéndonos separar rápidamente.

-Hola enanos.-Edward se acuclilló frente a los dos niños y los abrazó, ambos tenían los ojos azules, pero la niña tenía el cabello rubio y el niños negro.

Después se incorporó y saludó a una mujer rubia, de ojos azul claro y muy guapa, la cual supuse era Tanya.

-Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.-me despedí con un movimiento de mi mano y me alejé antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo

Prácticamente corrí hasta donde estaba mi coche, me subí y me puse en marcha hacia la oficina, tenía que alejarme de Edward, estaba comenzando a sentir algo que no podía permitir que creciera, era lo mejor para ambos.

La semana pasó más o menos rápido y hoy era sábado, Edward me había llamado un par de veces para que saliéramos de nuevo pero siempre tenía un pretexto para negarme.

Salí de la ducha y fui directo a mi habitación para buscar en mi guardarropa que ponerme, había decidido salir hoy para distraerme y sacar de mi cabeza a Edward, y nada mejor para eso que salir de casería. Saqué un vestido corto y ajustado de color rojo, iba a comenzar a cambiarme cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y sin ver quien era contesté.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Bella. Te llamó para invitarte a mi casa, los enanos están aquí y tendremos una noche de películas ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes?-debí ver quien llamaba antes de contestar, ahora que le dijo a Edward...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!, acá les traigo un nuevo capi, ahora ya sabemos qué fue lo que pasó para que Bella sea tan desconfiada en cuanto a amor se refiere, ¿y quién en su lugar no lo sería?... ahora ¿qué hará Bella?, ¿le dirá que no a Edward y se irá de casería?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Lamento mucho no haber podido responder a los review's pero mi tiempo está muy reducido y apenas he podido sacar el capi, pero les agradezco enormemente el que se tomen un minutito de su tiempo para comentar, sus comentarios son lo que me alienta a seguir con todas y cada una de mis historias...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 4

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tomé mi bolso y respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de salir del coche, caminé hasta la puerta de la casa frente a mí y quise abofetearme por estúpida, ¿por qué mierda no le dije a Edward que tenía planes y rechacé su invitación? Tantos días evitando a toda costa verlo para al último haber terminado aquí, en su casa. Conté hasta tres antes de tocar el timbre, pasaron un par de minutos y nadie abrió, tal vez es una señal de que debo de irme, dí media vuelta dispuesta a echarme a correr hasta mi coche y marcharme pero no alcancé a dar ni un paso cuando la puerta fue abierta, suspiré y lentamente me giré encontrándome frente a mí a la pequeña Jane.

-Hola, pasa te estábamos esperando.-me sonrió dejando ver que le faltaba uno de sus dientes frontales y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pero de pronto caí en cuenta de algo.

-¿Tus papás no te han enseñado que no debes abrir la puerta sin saber quién es?-pregunté poniéndome a su altura, ya hablaré de eso con Edward es muy irresponsable de su parte haber dejado que la pequeña abriera la puerta.

-Sí, pero sabíamos que eras tú, por eso mi papi Edward me dijo que abriera.-bueno eso es un punto a su favor.

Me tendió su manita y la tomé incorporándome, me guió dentro de la casa y dejé mi bolso sobre uno de los sofás. Jane me llevó hasta el jardín donde estaban Edward y Alec, los cuales usaban unos impermeables de color azul, pero ¿para qué? Edward al notar mi presencia me sonrió y se acercó.

-Hola Bella.-me saludó con un beso en la mejilla que mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo-. Ellos son mis hijos, Jane y Alec, enanos saluden a mi amiga Bella.

-Hola Bella.-murmuró Alec completamente sonrojado ofreciéndome su mano como saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerte Alec.-respondí tomando su mano y el pequeño me sonrió con timidez.

-Yo ya la saludé ¿verdad Bella?-asentí con una sonrisa al ver como Jane batallaba queriendo abrochar su impermeable.

-¿Para qué son los impermeables?-pregunté arrodillándome frente a la pequeña y abrochando correctamente el impermeable.

-Vamos a pintar aquella pared.-respondió Edward señalando la pared, volteé y me confundió ver la pared tapizada con pequeños globos.

-Ten, pontelo o mancharas tu ropa.-Alec me entregó un impermeable y se fue corriendo con su hermana hasta la pared y se arrodillaron junto a una caja mediana de cartón.

-No entiendo, ¿globos e impermeables para pintar una pared? ¿Y por qué de noche?-Edward se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los niños.

Me puse el dichoso impermeable y me acerqué a ellos, mi ceño se frunció al ver que dentro de la caja había muchos dardos, le dí una mirada de reproche a Edward y él me dijo que no pasaba nada, que estábamos nosotros para vigilar que los niños no se hicieran daño y que ellos sabían que no deben usarlos sino son supervisados por un adulto.

Los niños, Edward y yo comenzamos a lanzar dardos a los globos, pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno atinaba, es más yo ni siquiera podía hacer que los dardos llegaran a la pared. Jane se acercó a la pared y clavó un dardo haciendo estallar un globo que la salpicó con pintura color rojo.

-Es trampa Jane, no tienes que estar tan cerca de la pared.-la pequeña le sacó la lengua a su hermano y volvió a situarse junto a Edward.

Mi puntería realmente es un asco, no le atinaría a un globo ni aunque fuera del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Tiré varios dardos más, hasta que por obra divida...

-¡Le atine! ¡Oh por Dios le dí a uno!-chillé como si me acabase de enterar que Robert Pattinson me estaba esperando en mi departamento dispuesto a cumplir mis más oscuras fantasías.

Edward me felicitó y yo me lancé a sus brazos sin pensarlo, me alzó un par de centímetros del suelo y dio un par de vueltas, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había echo me removí incomoda, él al darse cuenta me soltó y se alejó de mí.

Seguimos lanzando dardos por más de media hora, entre risas y chillidos de emoción habíamos logrado reventar la mayoría de los globos y la pared quedó pintada como si un arco iris hubiera hecho explosión sobre ella. Los niños se quitaron los impermeables y corrieron dentro de la casa riendo, mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos recogiendo el tiradero en el jardín.

Cuando terminamos de recoger entramos a la casa, los chicos discutían por la película que querían ver, Jane quería ver una película de princesas: La Bella durmiente, y Alec quería ver la de Toy Story 3. Edward me pidió que lo acompañara a preparar las palomitas de maíz mientras los niños se ponían de acuerdo, yo serví jugo en dos vasos para los niños y sodas para mí y Edward, mientras él sacaba las palomitas del microondas.

Regresamos a la sala y los niños ya no estaban, seguí a Edward hasta la que reconocí como su habitación y nada más entrar los recuerdos de la primera y única vez que estuve aquí me invadieron, haciéndome estremecer a tal grado que los vasos que llevaba en una charola se tambalearon un poco.

-Vamos a ver El Rey León.-anunció Alec con una enorme sonrisa, al final no eligieron ninguna de las dos primeras opciones.

-Ven Bella, vamos a ponernos nuestras pijamas. Sí trajiste la tuya ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí Jane.-dejé la charola sobre una mesita de noche y tomé la mano de Jane.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos por mi bolso que estaba en la sala, después fuimos a la habitación que era de los niños y ayudé a Jane a ponerse su pijama, mientras ella se calzaba sus pantuflas yo me puse la mía, que consistía en un pantalón holgado de franela a cuadros color café claro y fucsia con una blusa de tirantes negra. Volvimos a la habitación, Edward puso la película y los cuatro nos acomodamos en la cama, los niños en medio y Edward y yo a las orillas.

Aún no podía creer que había cambiado mis planes por esto, pero no me arrepentía, me divertí de lo lindo pintando la pared en el jardín y estar aquí los cuatro viendo una película como si fuéramos una familia... no lo cambiaría por nada. La película terminó y los chicos se habían quedado dormidos, Edward apagó el televisor y el equipo de video.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward.-murmuré y apagó la lámpara.

Busqué una posición cómoda para poder dormir, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Sentía una presión en el abdomen y en mis piernas, no era muy incomoda pero ahí estaba, abrí los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en mis rostro al ver la escena en la cama, Jane tenía su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Edward, el cual dormía plácidamente boca abajo, y la presión que sentía en mi abdomen era uno de los pies de la pequeña. Alec dormía en una extraña posición en diagonal, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mis piernas y sus pies estaban muy cerca de la cabeza de su hermana.

-Son muy inquietos a la hora de dormir.-dijo un adormilado Edward.

-Vaya que sí lo son, buenos días.-me sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que te hace olvidar hasta como respirar.

-Buen día.-se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a los niños, se estiró para desperezarse y su playera se subió un poco dejando a mi vista una parte de su perfecto abdomen-. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Ayudame a salir de aquí y entre los dos podemos hacerlo.-asintió y me ayudó a levantarme sin despertarlos.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta desordenada y lo seguí hasta la cocina, Edward sacó todo lo necesario para preparar hot-cakes, se puso un delantal y comenzó a hacer la mezcla mientras yo cortaba fruta. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mi tarea, tanto que no me dí cuenta de en que momento Edward se acercó a mí y me lanzó un puñado de harina a la cara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me dio una mirada de no rompo ni un plato y se encogió de hombros-. Ya veras Edward Cullen.

Tomé un puñado de harina y se lo lancé, él me miro sorprendido por unos segundos y cuando reaccionó volvió a lanzarme más harina. De pronto nos vimos ambos corriendo por la cocina y lanzándonos harina mutuamente como si fuéramos dos pequeños niños, le lancé un puñado de harina que fue directo a su cara y casi lo ahogo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté acercándome a él, Edward tosía escandalosamente y me asuste.

-Sí, sólo tenía la boca entreabierta y me entro un poco de harina.-respondió con dificultad.

Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, su cercanía me aturdía así que hice el amago de alejarme pero no me lo permitió, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, besó suavemente mis labios y su dedo indice se deslizó por mi hombro hasta mi brazo de forma sensual, mi respiración se torno errática, mandé todo al diablo y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos besándolo con desesperación. Su agarré en mi cintura se hizo más firme, su lengua buscó la mía y solté un gemido, que murió en sus labios, cuando estas se encontraron, el timbre comenzó a sonar pero él no tenía intensión de apartarse de mí.

-Ed... Edward el timbre.-logré murmurar sobre sus labios y tras suspirar se apartó de mí pero no aflojó su agarre en mi cintura.

-¿Quién diablos será el inoportuno?-gruñó y no pude evitar reír.

-No seas gruñón, yo voy a abrir. Pero necesito que me sueltes.-antes de soltarme me volvió a besar.

El sonido insistente del timbre nos hizo separarnos, Edward suspiró frustrado y me soltó, salí de la cocina con una sonrisa en mis labios y de camino a la puerta me sacudí la harina un poco, al abrir la puerta la persona al otro lado me miró de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Tanya, la ex mujer de Edward.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-preguntó, o mejor dicho, escupió las palabras.

-Isabella Swan, soy... amiga de Edward.-sus ojos llamearon furiosos y estaba tan tensa como un palo de escoba.

-¿Tanya, qué haces aquí?-ambas centramos nuestra atención en Edward que se acercaba a donde estábamos, sacudiendo su cabello para quitar los restos de harina de forma extremadamente sexy.

-Vengo por mis hijos.

-Habíamos quedado en que yo los llevaría por la tarde a tu casa.-Tanya bufó y me miró de forma nada agradable-. Entiendo, voy a avisarles que estás aquí.

-Espera Eddie, yo voy a avisarles.-dí media vuelta y me alejé rumbo a la habitación, no sin antes sonreír al escuchar como Tanya le reclamaba a Edward el hecho de que ahora le gustaba que lo llamaran Eddie.

Entré a la habitación y los niños aún estaban profundamente dormidos, se veían tan tranquilos como dos pequeños angelitos, que me daba pena despertarlos me acerqué a ellos y los moví un poco pero no se despertaron. Decidí dejarlos dormir y decirle a Edward que tratara de convencer a Tanya para que los dejara hasta más tarde, volví pero ellos ya no estaban en la puerta sus voces provenían de la sala.

-Me voy a divorciar de Demetri.-esas palabras me frenaron en seco cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala y me escondí para poder escuchar-. Casarme con él a sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Tanya, lo lamento mucho de verdad.

-Edward ahora que me divorcie, nosotros podríamos volver a intentarlo. Los niños te aman como si fueras su padre, eres su padre, y yo aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti.-¿esta qué se cree? ¿Qué puede venir y decirle a Edward que lo vuelvan a intentar, después que ella le vio la cara por tantos años y él va a aceptar así como así? Por qué no va a aceptar ¿cierto?

-Te quiero mucho Tanya.-ella se abalanzó sobre él y trató de besarlo pero Edward la apartó delicadamente-. Te quiero, pero no de esa forma.

-¿Es por esa zorra, Isabella? Con un demonio contestame, ¿es por ella?-no espere a escuchar una respuesta por parte de Edward, entré a la sala y ambos se giraron en mi dirección.

-Los niños aún están dormidos, traté de despertarlos pero no pude.-sin más dí media vuelta y salí rumbo a la cocina.

Me serví un poco de café y continúe con el desayuno, Edward no venía y las ansias por saber si seguía hablando con ella me mataban, por qué sí, ya no lo puedo negar Edward me gusta, y aunque me niego a aceptarlo creo que hay algo más que eso, algo que no debía haber nacido y mucho menos crecer.

Un fuerte olor a quemado me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¡mierda los hot-cakes! Me giré bruscamente hacia la estufa y efectivamente los dos hot-cakes que tenía al fuego estaban prácticamente carbonizados, los boté a la basura y seguí con mi tarea, pero esta vez sin perder la concentración en lo que hacia.

-Tanya se fue, yo llevaré a los niños más tarde a su casa.-apagué el fuego y puse el último par de hot-cakes en el plato.

-El desayuno está listo, ve a ver si puedes despertar a los niños.-en ningún momento me giré a verlo, escuché sus pasos pero no para salir precisamente.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Tanya ¿cierto?-no respondí nada, como dicen por ahí el que calla otorga, suspiró y me giró para que quedara frente a él, y acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos-. No voy a volver con ella porque yo...

-No lo digas.-lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo indice sobre sus labios-. No quiero escucharlo, no estoy preparada para escucharlo.

-Bella, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

-No debería, no debería hacerlo pero sí. Edward tengo miedo, miedo a volver a salir lastimada.-murmuré y me besó, un beso dulce y tierno muy diferente al de hace un rato.

-Dame la oportunidad de borrar esos miedos, de demostrarte que no todos los hombres somos iguales.-respiré profundamente y asentí, ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme alejada de él.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y me besó hasta dejarme sin aliento, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y dos vocesillas se escucharon cerca de la cocina.

Llevamos el desayuno al comedor, desayunamos los cuatro entre risas y planes para pasar el día, y yo me sentía feliz, feliz por primera vez desde hace varios años...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!, acá les dejo un nuevo capi espero que les gustara, lamento mucho la tardanza pero con los exámenes en la universidad me tienen sis tiempo libre, en fin lo bueno es que las vacaciones se acercan...**

**De nuevo les pido mil disculpas por no haber respondido a los review's pero me fue imposible, he logrado rescatar un poquito de tiempo y he aprovechado para actualizar, pero de verdad muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus review's son lo que me alientan a seguir...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albi**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 5

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bien, hemos llegado chicos.-anunció Edward y salió del coche, espero que Tanya no vaya a molestarse por que los niños llegan media hora más tarde a casa.

-Adiós Bella, me lo pase increíble hoy.-desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y me giré para despedirme de la pequeña Jane.

Alec me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del coche junto con su hermana, Edward los acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual fue abierta por Tanya que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se borró en cuanto me vio dentro del coche de su ex marido. Apresuró a los niños a que se despidieran y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices a Edward, que volvió al coche con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y lo puso en marcha.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio agradable, yo veía distraídamente por la ventana recordando lo genial que había sido el día de hoy. Después de desayunar había vuelto a mi departamento para cambiarme, al cabo de una hora Edward y los niños llegaron por mí, fuimos a un parque de diversiones donde pasamos varias horas recorriendo todas las atracciones, después fuimos a comer hamburguesas y terminamos nuestro recorrido en el cine.

Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón sacándome de mis pensamientos y durante el resto del camino a mi edificio no la soltó, llegamos y él se apresuró a bajar del coche para abrirme la puerta, como el perfecto caballero que es, me ayudó a salir y me acompañó hasta la entrada.

-Bien, has llegado sana y salva, y yo tengo que irme.-soltó un sonoro suspiro, lo cual interpreté como una señal de que realmente no quería irse.

-¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?-me aventuré a preguntar con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

-No quiero causar molestias.

-No es molestia, además aún no es tan tarde.-asintió y entramos al edificio tomados de la mano, lo cual se estaba haciendo una costumbre en las últimas horas que hemos pasado juntos.

Subimos hasta mi departamento, fui directo a la cocina a preparar café y Edward se quedó esperando en la sala. Estuvimos hablando y riendo de muchas cosas durante un par de horas, hasta que Edward se levantó para irse, lo acompañé hasta la puerta y se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios, un beso que comenzó suave y pausado pero después de unos segundos todo cambio, su lengua acarició mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo no se lo negué, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una dulce y sensual danza batallando por dominar.

Su agarre en mi cintura se hizo firme pegándome más a su cuerpo si era posible, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos de los cuales tiré suavemente arrancándole un gemido que me excitó sobre manera. Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y dentro de mis venas el deseo y la lujuria corría como lava ardiente.

-Quédate.-susurré y como respuesta sus labios atraparon los míos de nuevo.

Nuestros labios se movían de forma desesperada, queriendo calmar la necesidad que crecía a cada segundo entre nosotros, de pronto mi espalda chocó contra la pared y me vi acorralada entre esta y su cuerpo, sus manos bagaron dejando suaves caricias por mi espalda bajando por mis costados hasta mis caderas y por último a mis glúteos, me impulsó un poco, enredé mis piernas en torno a sus caderas y un gemido que murió en sus labios salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho al sentir su erección.

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, jadeante me preguntó donde estaba mi habitación y entre besos y caricias furtivas llegamos hasta mi cama, me hinqué en medio de esta y él me imitó quedando frente a mí. Solté uno a uno los botones de su camisa de forma sensual, rozando con mis dedos la piel que iba quedando expuesta, cuando el último botón cedió acaricié su abdomen desde su cintura subiendo hasta sus hombros para terminar sacando su camisa y la lancé a algún lugar de la habitación. Mi blusa no tardo en hacerle compañía a su camisa, Edward soltó mi cabello que cayó libre por mi espalda y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició mi cuello, mi clavícula y mi brazo para después acariciar tortuosamente lento mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador, el cual con maestría desabrochó y se deshizo de el dejando mis pechos expuestos ante él.

Sus labios devoraron con avidez mis pechos, mordisqueando y succionando mis duros pezones haciéndome suspirar y gemir en repetidas ocasiones. Con delicadeza me recostó sobre la cama, sus labios dejaron una reguera de besos en mi cuello, mis pechos dónde se demoró unos minutos más, después bajó por mi abdomen hasta toparse con el botón de mis jeans el cual desabrochó y con un fluido movimiento se deshizo de la molesta prenda, acarició mi intimidad por sobre el fino encaje de mis pequeñas bragas y mi cuerpo se arqueó a la par que mis caderas se movían buscando un poco más de fricción. Sentía una bola de fuego en mi bajo vientre que mandaba olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera en medio de una hoguera a punto de calcinarme y el único que podía apagar el fuego era Edward, pero Edward estaba de lo más divertido torturándome jugando con el elástico de mis bragas.

-Edward... no me tortures más.-le pedí con voz jadeante.

-No seas impaciente cariño.-susurró con voz ronca y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Así que quieres jugar Edward Cullen, bien pues en este juego ambos podemos participar. Cuando trató de quitarme las bragas no se lo permití, me vio confundido y aprovechando esa confusión me las arreglé para invertir posiciones, me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él y mis labios atacaron su cuello de forma sensual y lenta a lo que él gruñó en protesta, mis manos acariciaban su abdomen mientras dejaba un camino de besos húmedos sobre el sin prisas torturándolo como lo había hecho conmigo. Me tomé un minuto para jugar con su cinturón antes de poder sacárselo, solté el botón de sus jeans y al bajar la cremallera "accidentalmente" rocé su erección provocando que gimiera sonoramente, lentamente comencé a bajar sus pantalones y él alzó sus caderas para facilitarme la tarea de sacarlos.

Volví a acomodarme a horcajadas sobre él, nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo, estuve a punto de mandar el dichoso juego al diablo pero logré centrar mi concentración en seguir torturándolo. Alargó su mano para acariciar mi pecho pero chasqueé la lengua y negué un par de veces, sujeté sus manos por sobre su cabeza y aunque fácilmente podía zafarse de mi agarre no lo hizo, busqué sus labios que gustosos me recibieron y comencé a moverme restregándome sobre él, a cada roce de nuestros sexos un latigazo de placer azotaba mi cuerpo, pero yo necesitaba más, mucho más que eso. Justo cuando estaba por mandar todo al diablo Edward se soltó de mi agarre y nos giró, con premura se deshizo de sus bóxer y rasgó mis bragas lanzando los trozos de encaje al suelo, ya después le reclamaría por eso

-Creí que la impaciente era yo, ¿qué pasó con tu juego cariño?-me sonrió de forma ladeada y se acomodó entre mis piernas rozando mi entrada con la punta de su miembro.

-Al diablo la paciencia y el juego.-respondió y me penetró de una sola y fuerte estocada.

Sus embestidas eran rudas y la vez suaves, es difícil de explicar pero sólo él podía ser salvaje y apasionado a la vez que tierno y dulce, la habitación fue inundada por nuestros jadeos y gemidos que no eran para nada discretos, estoy segura que nos escuchaban hasta el primer piso del edificio y estábamos en un séptimo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de alcanzar mi liberación y enredé mis piernas en su cintura para que las embestidas fueran más profundas, Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos llevándome al borde del orgasmo y cuando estaba a nada de alcanzarlo se detuvo.

-Edward, ¿por qué... diablos te...-no terminé mi pregunta, pues tuve una respuesta al ver como sonreía, Edward quería seguir torturándome.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo con lentitud, demasiada lentitud. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé apasionadamente, sin deshacer nuestra unión reuní todas mis fuerzas y nos hice girar quedando yo sobre él.

-Yo también puedo jugar.-susurré en su oído.

-Bella.-mi nombre salió de sus labios a modo de advertencia pero lo ignoré.

Comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo lento y con movimientos en circulo, Edward gruñía y maldecía a cada uno de mis movimientos. Trató de ayudarme tomándome por las caderas para acelerar el ritmo de mis movimientos pero se lo impedí, por un par de minutos, ya que no sólo lo estaba torturando a él sino también a mí, un par de minutos más bastaron para que ambos alcanzáramos la cima al mismo tiempo con un orgasmo tan intenso que me desplomé sobre él rendida y sin fuerzas.

-Me debes unas bragas.-le dije cuando recuperé el aliento y él se rió.

-Descuida, te las repondré.-respondió y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

La luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, cuyas cortinas anoche no corrí, me despertó. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Edward profundamente dormido a mi lado con su brazo enrollado de forma posesiva en mi cintura manteniendome cerca de él, con cuidado de no despertarlo me levanté para ir a preparar el desayuno, saqué del cajón de mi ropa interior unas bragas y me las puse, me topé con la camisa de Edward en el suelo y la levanté para ponérmela.

Encendí la cafetera para preparar el café, saqué todo lo necesario para preparar pan francés y me puse manos a la obra. Estaba por quitar el último trozo de pan del fuego cuando unos brazos se enredaron en torno a mi cintura, Edward besó mi mejilla y apoyó su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-Eso huele delicioso.

-Corrección, está delicioso.-dije y ambos reímos.

Me ayudó a llevar todo a la mesa y se sentó atrayéndome consigo para que me sentara en sus piernas. Desayunamos entre besos y risas, nunca había estado así con nadie, ni siquiera con James que estuvimos a punto de casarnos, y aunque me asustaba demasiado volver a salir lastimada dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y aunque Edward no quería soltarme, logré zafarme de su agarre y fui a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Bella, ¿dónde estás?-al escuchar la voz de Ángela quise darme de topes contra la pared-. Hace diez minutos que tenías que haber llegado a la oficina, no sé sí recuerdas que tienes una junta con los del área de finanzas y... ¿qué crees? Es en menos de cinco minutos.

-Angie, lo olvidé por completo. Aún estoy en mi departamento pero por favor pospón la reunión, te juro que estoy allí en media hora.-no esperé una respuesta de su parte, corté la comunicación y corrí a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y digamos que verlo así sin camisa y con esa sonrisa ladeada era la perdición de cualquier mujer.

-Eh... tengo que ir a la oficina, tengo una reunión y... ya estoy retrasada.-las últimas palabras salieron apenas en un susurro, pues Edward estaba tras de mí y sus labios recorrían mi cuello de una forma que debería ser ilegal, al menos en este momento.

-Entonces podemos compartir la ducha.-murmuró desabotonando la camisa y asentí incapaz de formular una frase coherente, es increíble lo que este hombre me provoca.

Bajé del auto y corrí adentrándome al edifico, entré al ascensor y el tiempo que tardé en llegar a mi oficina se me hizo eterno, Ángela al verme me dedico una mirada reprobatoria, al final no llegué en media hora como le había dicho todo gracias a Edward y la ducha, donde habíamos terminado haciendo el amor.

Los días comenzaron a pasar volando, dando lugar a las semanas y los meses. Así llegamos a diciembre y hoy era la cena de navidad, entre Edward y yo las cosas iban de maravilla, no eramos novios formalmente yo no quería poner un titulo a nuestra relación por miedo a que esto que tenemos se estropee y termine, y aunque él se quedaba en mi departamento o yo en su casa, nuestras familias no sabían nada, pero Alice y Rosalie sospechaban algo y en más de una ocasión trataron de sacarme información, sin éxito claro, y al final terminaron por convencerse de que nada pasaba entre Edward y yo.

Estaba terminando de acomodar los regalos bajo el gran árbol navideño de mi madre, como es costumbre Alice, Emmett y yo pasaríamos navidad en casa de nuestros padres, y teníamos que quedarnos a dormir allí para por la mañana abrir todos juntos los regalos, pero en esta ocasión Jasper, Rosalie y Edward se nos unirían ya que sus padres no habían podido viajar, lo cual es estupendo. Cuando terminé subí a arreglarme, me duché y me vestí con lo que Alice eligió para mí, un vestido color rosa coral tipo halter con un escoté en "V" profundo pero si llegar a ser vulgar, ajustado hasta las caderas y después caía suelto hasta mis rodillas, mi cabello lo dejé suelto y sólo ondulé un poco las puntas, maquillaje ligero y como accesorios un brazalete con pequeñas piedrecillas blancas y unos pendientes a juego, unas zapatillas de tacón color negros y estaba lista.

Cuando bajé mi familia estaba en la sala, incluidos Jasper y Rosalie, a los que saludé y me senté para unirme a la charla. No podía evitar voltear a ver el reloj a cada minuto, Edward aún no llegaba y estaba ansiosa por verlo, el timbre comenzó a sonar y rápidamente me ofrecí para ir a abrir. Y ahí estaba mi adonis personal, que en cuanto me vio me sonrió y acortó la distancia entre nosotros uniendo nuestros labios de forma dulce haciéndome suspirar.

-¡Oh! Perdón yo... no quería... interrumpir.-nos separamos y lentamente ambos volteamos a ver a la persona que nos había visto.

-Mamá, Edward y yo...

-Tranquila cariño, no tienes que explicarme nada.-dijo con una sonrisa picara viéndonos de una forma que hacia brillar sus ojos de emoción-. Y no se preocupen que no diré una sola palabra, es más, yo no he visto nada.-mi mamá me guiñó un ojos y se fue dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos decirles.-suspiré sonoramente y me giré dándole la espalda.

-Edward, hemos hablado de eso y...

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que te amo?!-exclamó interrumpiéndome y me volví quedando frente a él-. Yo no soy como Mike, Jacob o James, nunca podría lastimarte, pero me temo que tus miedos terminaran por separarnos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, se fue a reunirse con los demás y me dejó sola. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y le limpié con un movimiento brusco, regresé a la sala y al verme Renée me miro interrogativamente a lo que yo negué.

La cena pasó para mí en un ambiente demasiado tenso, Edward estaba callado y no levantaba la mirada de su plato, sin contar que no se quiso sentar a mi lado sino que se sentó junto a su hermana Rosalie dejando que Emmett se sentara junto a mí. Después de cenar fuimos todos de nuevo a la sala dónde estuve sólo un momento escuchando a Emmett cantar villancicos, nada bien he de decir, gracias a Dios que Alice lo mandó callar y después de media hora me despedí alegando que me dolía la cabeza. Subí a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama, me metí a mi cama y abracé mi almohada, como quisiera estar entre los brazos de Edward ya me había acostumbrado a dormir abrazada a él, definitivamente no esperaba que peleáramos y esta no era mi idea de como sería esta navidad.

-¡Bella despierta!-gruñí y me tapé con las mantas hasta la cabeza-. Vamos Bells ya todos están abajo y solo faltas tú, sabes que sin ti no podemos comenzar a abrir los regalos.-mi latosa hermana estaba brincando sobre mi cama, provocando que esta se moviera como si estuviéramos en medio de un terremoto.

-Alice quiero seguir durmiendo.-dije y la empujé con mis pies haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió.-se levantó sobándose el trasero y no pude evitar reír-. Bien le diré a Emmett que suba y te lleve abajo aunque sea a rastras.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.-me dio una mirada que decía "claro que lo haré" y no tuve más remedio que aventar las mantas a un lado y levantarme.

Alice salió de mi habitación con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia y eso es mucho decir, recogí mi cabello de manera desordenada con una liga elástica y salí de la habitación encontrándome con Edward en el pasillo, estaba apoyado en la pared con la cabeza gacha y al oír mis pasos levantó la mirada.

-Feliz navidad.-murmuró y me envolvió de manera cálida entre sus brazos.

-Odio que estemos distanciados.-dije apretándome más contra él y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su embriagante aroma.

-Yo también cariño, siento lo de anoche no debí...

-No digas nada, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. Me has demostrado de muchas formas que eres diferente y que me amas, haré todo por qué esto funcione Edward aunque eso incluya ponerle un titulo a nuestra relación, por qué te amo y no quiero perderte.-acaricié su mejilla y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

Bajamos a la sala tomados de la mano, todos se quedaron pasmados al vernos y cuando les explicamos que estábamos juntos entraron en estado de shock, menos mi mamá claro ella se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa y nos felicitó, pasado el shock inicial los demás también nos felicitaron y tanto Emmett como mi padre advirtieron a Edward que si me lastimaba se las vería con ellos.

Nos sentamos todos junto al gran árbol y comenzamos a abrir regalos mientras tomábamos una taza de chocolate caliente, Edward besó mi mejilla y yo le sonreí, después de todo no había sido una mala navidad...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!, lamento mucho la tardanza y tal parece que se me está haciendo una costumbre, pero primero fueron los exámenes en la universidad y ahora tengo más de dos semanas enferma, me pesqué un fuerte resfriado y la verdad no podía escribir :(... en fin espero que les gustara el capi y como la verdad no sé cuando podré actualizar... Les deseo que pasen una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo en compañía de todo sus seres queridos y que este año nuevo les esté lleno de bendiciones...**

**Lamento no haber contestado los review's de nuevo, pero la verdad aún no me siento muy bien y sinceramente no puedo, espero que me entiendan y muchas gracias por hacerme saber su opinión con respecto a la historia, me alegran el día con sus comentarios y me motivan a seguir...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albita; Aclys; Guest**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 6

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo eramos novios oficialmente, y no sé si era el hecho de que ya no teníamos que esconder lo nuestro, pero ahora me sentía más relajada y los últimos días habían sido simplemente perfectos, pero no todo puede ser perfección, y hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta de beneficencia a la que obvio teníamos que asistir, así que fui arrastrada por los huracanes que tengo por hermana y cuñada al centro comercial, para comprar nuestros vestidos.

-Mira Bells, este es el vestido perfecto para ti, pruébatelo.-suspiré con resignación y tomé la dichosa prenda, en la última hora y media había escuchado esas mismas palabras por parte de Alice al menos seis veces.

Entré al probador y me cambié mi ropa por el vestido, era de color violeta, strapless y largo hasta el suelo, sencillo pero no terminaba por convencerme del todo. Salí del probador y tanto Rosalie como Alice me miraron con el ceño fruncido examinándome por unos minutos, para después en perfecta sincronía negar con sus cabezas, resoplé con frustración y volví a cambiarme.

Cuando salí de nuevo Rosalie y Alice estaban pagando sus vestidos, salimos de la tienda y fuimos a tomar algo antes de seguir buscando mi vestido.

-¿Tú y Edward ya se conocían desde antes? Es que cuando se encontraron en casa de tus padres, cuando recién llegamos, me pareció que ya se conocían.-casi me ahogo con mi café al escuchar a Rosalie, ahora qué le voy a decir, no es como si pudiera decirle que efectivamente Edward y yo nos "conocíamos" de antes, ya que compartimos una noche de sexo sin saber ni siquiera nuestros nombres.

-Ehm... bueno sí... es decir no... bueno sí nos habíamos visto... aunque no nos presentamos formalmente... ¡Ah! Lo que quiero decir es que... nos conocíamos sólo de vista.-amabas tenían el ceño fruncido confundidas, y cómo no, sí ni yo misma entendí ni una palabra de lo que dije.

-¡Suéltalo todo Isabella!-chilló Alice llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas a nuestro alrededor y la fulminé con la mirada.

Al principio me negué a hablar, pero Alice me amenazó con torturarme si era necesario hasta que lo hiciera, y conociéndola como la conozco es capaz de hacerme tortura china, así que no tuve más opción que contarles todo. Me escucharon con atención sin perder esa mirada curiosa y la sonrisa picara, cuando terminé de hablar ambas estaban serias voltearon a verse y después voltearon a verme antes de soltarse a reír como locas.

-Pueden dejar de reírse.-gruñí avergonzada por la forma en que las personas nos veían, creo que más de alguien está pensando en la posibilidad de llamar a los hospitales psiquiátricos para preguntar si no se habían escapado un par de dementes, al menos yo si lo estaba considerando.

-Simplemente no... puedo creerlo.-dijo entre risas Rosalie, respiró profundamente un par de veces y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Isabella Swan, ¿qué hiciste con mi hermano? Siempre fue un santurrón de primera, la única vez que se acostó con Tanya antes de que se casaran fue por qué estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni su nombre.

¿Eso quiere decir que después de Tanya no había estado con nadie hasta aquella noche? ¡Genial! Ahora me siento como una maldita zorra, no es que me haya acostado con toda la población masculina de la cuidad, pero sí necesito más que los dedos de una sola mano para contarlos, está bien lo admito, no me alcanzarían ni los dedos de ambas manos si me pusiera a contarlos pero... nunca me importó demasiado eso, creo que nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me volvería a enamorar y me arrepentiría de todo, pero ahora que ese día llegó me siento como una puta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, ¡Dios! No merezco a alguien como Edward.

-¡Oh Bella! No te pongas así hermanita, eso es pasado y...

-No entiendes Alice, yo no merezco estar con él. No lo merezco.-no pude retener más las lágrimas y me solté a llorar como una niña chiquita.

Estuve llorando por unos minutos recibiendo palabras de consuelo por parte de mi hermana y una muy confundida Rosalie, cuando me tranquilicé mi cuñada me pidió disculpas pues creía que me había puesto así debido a su comentario, pero le expliqué todo y para mi sorpresa, ya que yo esperaba que me exigiera alejarme de su hermano, me dijo que eso era parte de mi pasado, y lo único realmente importante ahora era que estaba con Edward y que lo amaba tanto como él a mí.

Después de un rato reanudamos la búsqueda de mi vestido, al final mi vestido "perfecto" fue uno de los primeros que me había probado, cuando Alice me hizo comprar ese me dieron ganas de ahorcarla por haberme hecho perder tanto tiempo de tienda en tienda.

Me dí un último vistazo en el espejo y he de admitir que me veía bastante bien, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto con unas ligeras ondas, mi maquillaje consistía en: sombras en tonos azul, mascara para pestañas, delineador de ojos y brillo labial. Mi vestido en color azul claro y con una cinta bajo el busto color plata, era strapless y no muy ajustado, largo y con una sexy abertura del lado izquierdo que dejaba entrever mi pierna, zapatos de tacón color plata y como accesorios una discreta gargantilla y una pulsera a juego.

-Te ves hermosa.-me alagó Edward parándose detrás de mí y besó mi hombro desnudo, él había llegado desde hace un par de horas a mi departamento.

-Gracias, tú te ves bien.-bien era poco, se veía realmente sexy con ese smocking negro, me regaló una de esas sonrisas de lado que me hacen temblar las rodillas y sus brazos se enredaron en torno a mi cintura.

-No tenemos que quedarnos por mucho tiempo en la fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Créeme que no, francamente no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de ir.-me giré para quedar frente a él y pasé mis brazos por su cuello-. Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo.

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, o de lo contrario, te voy a arrancar ese vestido y no te dejaré salir de la cama en toda la noche.-me dio una mirada llena de lujuria y no tuve de otra más que alejarme de él y tomar mi pequeño bolso y mi abrigo, de lo contrario no iríamos a la fiesta.

Durante el camino ambos estuvimos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y de vez en cuando dejaba besos en el dorso de esta. Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta ayudándome a salir, entramos al lujoso salón y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, ya me imagino el revuelo que causará la noticia de que Isabella Swan llegó acompañada por un guapo y sexy hombre a la fiesta, la primera vez que se ve en compañía masculina en publico después de su fallida boda.

Fuimos a reunirnos con mis padres y nuestros hermanos, para ellos tampoco pasó desapercibido el como las personas no dejaban de vernos y murmurar. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, hasta que me topé con alguien a quien no pensé encontrar aquí, Tanya Denali acompañada por un hombre rubio y apuesto, el cual supongo es Demetri su esposo. Me disculpé para ir al tocador, necesitaba alejarme un poco de las murmuraciones de la gente, Alice y Rosalie se ofrecieron a acompañarme pero me negué, estaba por entrar cuando una mano me detuvo tomándome por el brazo y encajándome las uñas llegando incluso a hacerme daño.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-de manera brusca zafé mi brazo del agarre de Tanya e hice un movimiento con mi cabeza para que hablara-. Alejate de Edward, tú nunca podrás hacerlo feliz él se merece alguien mejor que tú.

-¿Alguien como tú?-pregunté viéndola a los ojos de forma desafiante-. ¿Alguien que fue capaz de meterse con otro cuando estaba con él? ¿Alguien que le hizo creer que...

-¡Callate! Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho alguno a hablarme así. Se que cometí un error y me arrepiento de ello, pero no me he comportado como una prostituta acostándome con...-le solté una bofetada tan fuerte que le volteé la cara para que se callara.

-No voy a permitir que me insultes.-le dije y dí media vuelta para irme.

-¿Sabías que hace unos meses le ofrecieron a Edward un excelente puesto en un hospital de España?-me giré para verla y sonrió al ver mi cara de confusión-. Veo que no lo sabías. Aún no sé por qué no se marchó, pero dime una cosa Isabella, si por azares del destino le ofrecieran de nuevo una oportunidad como esa ¿tú qué harías? ¿Serias capaz de dejar todo para irte con él? ¿Le pedirías que renuncie por ti?

-Nunca le pediría algo así.

-Lo sé, como también sé que no dejarías tu empresa por irte con él. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que yo no dudaría ni un segundo en dejarlo todo e ir tras de él.-me dio una fría mirada y se fue.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿qué haría yo si eso llegase a pasar?

-Bella, cielo ¿estás bien? Como estabas tardando tanto decidí venir a buscarte.-levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un par de orbes esmeraldas que me veían preocupados.

-¿Es verdad que hace meses te ofrecieron un puesto en un hospital de España?

-Sí, de hecho me iba a ir el día que nos conocimos, un par de horas antes de mi vuelo me avisaron que había habido una confusión y que el puesto estaba ocupado.-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora me alegra no haberme ido.-acarició mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante su tacto.

-Y si te ofrecieran una oportunidad como esa de nuevo... ¿La aceptarías?

-Bella, cariño no entiendo a qué viene todo es...

-Sólo respóndeme.-lo interrumpí un tanto exasperada.

-Supongo que sí, pero tú irías conmigo ¿cierto?-no supe que contestar sólo me limité a abrazarlo.

Le dí un suave beso en los labios y tomé su mano para que volviéramos con los demás, temiendo que volviese a preguntarme y de nuevo no tener una respuesta que darle. El resto de la velada estuve ausente, pensando en mi "agradable" charla con Tanya, tratando de despejar el sin fin de dudas y preguntas que me atormentaban en este preciso momento.

Le pedí a Edward que nos fuéramos, le dije que me dolía la cabeza y no mentía, tanto darle vueltas a lo que me dijo Tanya me había causado jaqueca. Nos despedimos de nuestros hermanos, de mis padres y salimos del lugar. Fuimos a su casa, estaba más cerca que mi departamento y lo único que quería en este momento era tomarme unos analgésicos y dormir, fui directo a buscar un pijama entre mis cosas que tenía en su casa, me cambié y después me desmaquillé.

Edward me entregó un vaso con agua y un par de analgésicos, me los tomé y ambos nos metimos en la cama. Me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, pasaron un par de minutos y la respiración de Edward se volvió acompasada, yo no podía alejar las palabra de Tanya de mi cabeza y eso me impedía dormir, después de un momento decidí cerrar mi mente y no pensar en nada para poder dormir un poco, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

_Corría entre la gente como si mi vida pendiera de ello, empujando a quien se interpusiera en mi camino, era cómo si estuviera buscando algo pero no sabía que era. Llegué hasta un gran ventanal y vi como un avión despegaba, avión en el que no sabía qué o quién iba, de pronto Tanya apareció a mi lado y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a uno de sus lados estaba Jane sujeta a su mano y del otro lado Alec._

_-Te dije que yo era capaz de dejar todo por él, ahora nosotros tres viajaremos a España para reunirnos con Edward.-¿Edward? ¿España? ¡Dios no! Era Edward quién iba en ese maldito avión._

_-Es genial ¿verdad Bella? Ahora vamos a ser una familia de nuevo, como antes de que llegara mi papá Demetri.-Jane tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se veía tan feliz ante esa idea._

_De pronto todo a mi alrededor desapareció y me encontraba en medio de una calle, era de noche y no paraba de llover, comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo pues estaba perdida._

_-¡Edward!-grité con todas mis fuerzas con la esperanza de que estuviera cerca y me escuchara.- ¡Edward! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_-Lo arruinaste todo Bella, lo arruinaste y Edward se marchó. Él jamás regresará.-giré mi cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de esa voz pero no había nadie._

_-¡No, no, no es verdad!-grité cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar._

-Bella, Bella, amor despierta.-abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó por un momento, me incorporé con un rápido movimiento y mis ojos buscaron a Edward, el cual estaba junto a mí.

-Edward.-murmuré y me lancé a sus brazos sintiendo como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Tranquilizate amor, sólo fue una pesadilla.-me estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

Me moví hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mis labios buscaron los suyos con impaciencia y lo besé con necesidad, con pasión, pero sobre todo puse en ese beso todo el amor que siento por él. Poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron a parar al suelo en alguna parte de la habitación, nos giró dejándome bajo él y sin dejar de besarme lentamente entro en mí haciéndome gemir de placer, sus embestidas eran suaves y pausadas, sus labios en ningún momento dejaron de estar en contacto con los míos o con mi piel, sus manos recorrían con ternura mi cuerpo, Edward me hizo el amor como nunca antes, acercándome al mismo cielo con cada una de sus embestidas, para después hacerme caer a un abismo de placer cuando el orgasmo azotó con fuerza mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos abrazados y en silencio, en este momento simplemente sobraban las palabras. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y me sentí morir cuando vi la persona que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, al menos no llegó unos minutos atrás...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Volví, no me secuestraron los extraterrestres ni nada por el estilo, sólo es que mi tiempo ha estado seriamente reducido, les pido mil disculpas por la demora... en fin les dejo un capi más de esta historia que lamento decirles está por llegar a su fin, ya que no serán más de diez capítulos en total... Y bien, ¿quién será esa persona tan inoportuna? Pero sobre todo ¿cómo entró a la casa?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albita; Aclys; Guest; carocomepanqueques; atenaschan; mvfap18; MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 7

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Nos quedamos abrazados y en silencio, en este momento simplemente sobraban las palabras. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y me sentí morir cuando vi la persona que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, al menos no llegó unos minutos atrás..._

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Qué significa esto?-me cubrí con la manta hasta la cabeza, mi cara ardía a causa de mi sonrojo y lo único que quería en este momento era que la tierra se abriera y me tragase.

-Mierda.-murmuró tan bajo que apenas y lo pude escuchar-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

-Esas no son formas de hablarme jovencito, y exijo una explicación.-le reprendió y Edward suspiró con frustración.

-Mamá, creo que este no es el momento indicado para una explicación. ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos a mi novia y a mí para estar presentables, y esperarnos en la sala?

-¿Tú novia? ¡Oh Dios!, siendo así claro que los espero en la sala... no, mejor voy a preparar el desayuno. No tarden.-hasta que escuché la puerta al cerrarse me descubrí el rostro y apenas lo justo para ver a Edward, él me veía con brillo de diversión en sus ojos y unos segundos después se soltó a reír.

-¡Oye! Deja de reírte.-gruñí y le dí un manotazo en el brazo, lo cual sólo provocó que sus risas aumentaran-. No es para nada gracioso Edward.

Me levanté de mal humor llevándome la sábana para cubrir mi cuerpo, fui directo al baño y abrí los grifos del agua para tomar una rápida ducha. Dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo por unos minutos para relajarme un poco, menuda forma de conocer a mi suegra, de seguro ahora está pensando lo peor de mí y como no si me encontró desnuda en la cama de su hijo. La puerta de la ducha se abrió y Edward entró, seguí lavando mi cuerpo sin voltear a verlo, simplemente ignorando su presencia y él suspiró.

-Amor no te molestes conmigo, yo no sabía que...

-Ya sé que tú no sabías que tu mamá iba a aparecerse así. Lo que me molestó fue que te rieras, no fue gracioso que tu madre nos haya visto... así.-dejé la esponja y tomé el bote de champú, y antes de que pudiera verter un poco en mi mano, Edward arrebató el bote de mis manos.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, date vuelta.-a regañadientes hice lo que me dijo, pues aún estaba molesta con él.

Edward comenzó a lavar mi cabello con una suave y sensual masaje, tanto que tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no gemir, él sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo pero después de todo iba a necesitar más que lavarme el cabello para que mi enojo se vaya. Una vez mi cabello estuvo limpio, salí de la ducha y enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo mientras con otra secaba mi cabello, antes de salir del cuarto de baño escuché como mi adorado novio maldecía entre dientes y decía algo como "tengo que cambiar la cerradura de la puerta" y no pude evitar sonreír.

Cuando Edward salió del baño yo ya estaba perfectamente vestida con unos jeans tubo color blanco y una blusa, tipo suéter de mangas largas, color azul y un discreto escote en "V". Mientras él se vestía sequé mi cabello con un secador y lo recogí en una coleta, por último me calcé unos zapatos negros de tacón no muy altos, me puse un poco de brillo para labios y estaba lista. Salimos en silencio de la habitación, a cada paso que daba me ponía más nerviosa, tanto que mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban, Edward se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y tomó mi mano dándole un ligero apretón a lo que yo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-Te lo juro Carlisle.-a medida que nos acercábamos a la cocina las voces se hacían más claras y fuertes-. Después de que Edward se divorció de Tanya creí que no volvería a salir con nadie, esa mujer le hizo mucho daño. Nunca me gustó que nuestro hijo estuviera con ella.

Volteé a ver a Edward y él se encogió de hombros, para demostrarme que no le afectaban las palabras de su madre, pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario, se veían apagados y eso no me gustó para nada. Entramos a la cocina y en cuanto las dos personas dentro se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia dejaron de hablar.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a Bella mi novia. Cariño ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle.-ambos me regalaron una sonrisa, Esme se limpió las manos en una toalla de cocina y se acercó a nosotros seguida de su esposo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-El gusto es nuestro querida, y me encantaría decir que mi hijo también nos ha hablado de ti.-le dio una mirada significativa a Edward antes de acercarse a mí y abrasarme, lo cual me dejó un tanto descolocada pero le devolví el gesto de manera torpe-. Vamos siéntense a desayunar, preparé café, jugo de naranja y pan francés.

Los cuatro nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar envueltos en una amena charla, tanto que por un momento se me olvidó el mal rato y la vergüenza que pasé hace unos momentos con Esme. Carlisle le preguntó a Edward por sus hermanos y estuvo a punto de decirle que Rose estaba con Emmett, pero me adelante y le dije que Alice y Rosalie estaban en mi departamento y Jasper se había quedado con Emmett. El pan francés que preparó Esme estaba simplemente delicioso, nunca había probado algo así.

-Señora Cullen, esto está delicioso.-alabé a mi suegra y ella me sonrió.

-La receta ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, es única y una creación de mi bisabuela. Y si dejas de llamarme señora Cullen te la pasaré.-asentí con una sonrisa y continúe con mi desayuno.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia Bella? ¿Tienes hermanos?-me preguntó Carlisle y antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta Edward se adelanto.

-Sí tiene hermanos y ustedes los conocen muy bien.-ambos nos observaban confundidos por las palabras de Edward.

-Mis hermanos son Emmett y Alice Swan.-les aclaré y Esme se rió con diversión.

-Vaya, ¿Esme qué tienen los Swan que han atrapado a nuestros hijos?-bromeó Carlisle y los cuatro nos reímos.

Terminamos de desayunar y le ayudé a Esme a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes sucios, mientras Edward y su padre se fueron a la sala. Después de que terminamos nos quedamos charlando en la cocina, ahora me sentía más cómoda con ella y el incidente anterior quedó en el olvido, me habló de lo feliz que estaba de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos y me pidió que lo hiciera feliz. Sin embargo cuando iba a decirme algo sobre Tanya no pudo, ya que Edward y Carlisle entraron a la cocina y ella se calló de inmediato.

-Aro acaba de llamarme, tengo que ir al hospital tal parece que tiene que decirme algo muy importante.-nos informó Edward y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a mí me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo acompañaré a Edward, quiero saludar a mi viejo amigo Aro. Tú puedes ir con Bella a su departamento y saludas a nuestra hija y a Alice.-casi me ahogó con mi propia saliva ante esas palabras, abrí la boca para decir cualquier escusa pero mi celular comenzó a sonar, me disculpé y me alejé lo suficiente para atender la llamada.

Era una llamada equivocada, pero aproveché para llamar a Rosalie y decirle lo que ocurría, me aseguró que en menos de diez minutos estaría en mi departamento y le explicaría a Alice lo que ocurría. Volví a la cocina y ya sólo estaba Esme, le dije que llamaría un taxi para que fuéramos a mi departamento ya que no tenía mi coche acá, y mientras yo hice la llamada ella fue a buscar su bolso.

No teníamos ni diez minutos de camino cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué y al ver el nombre de mi hermana en la pantalla sentí ganas de morirme, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: algo iba mal.

-¡_Bella hay complicaciones!_-chilló en cuanto atendí.

-¿Qué pasa Allie?-pregunté con voz temblorosa pues mi hermana estaba más que histérica.

-_Nuestros padres llegaron justo cuando Jasper estaba por irse, afortunadamente logró correr de regresó a la habitación y está escondido bajo la cama pero no puede quedarse ahí..._

-¿Preguntaron por mí? ¿Qué les dijiste?-pregunté interrumpiéndola.

-_Para allá iba, les dije que fuiste a correr._-me contuve de soltar una blasfemia por respeto a Esme, pero en mi cabeza estaba maldiciendo hasta el chino.

-Alice es casi medio día, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor? Además cuando me vean llegar sabrán que es mentira, no hay manera de que haya ido a correr con jeans y tacones.-dije con desesperación, si Charlie se entera que me quedé a dormir en casa de Edward lo castra.

-_Disculpame por no tener una mejor escusa, pero mi cerebro no funciona cuando estoy a punto de un colapso nervioso. Sabes muy bien cómo es Charlie y si llega a enterarse de que Jasper se quedó aquí, me quedo viuda antes de siquiera casarme._-respondió de mala manera y cortó la llamada.

Suspiré sonoramente y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Estoy jodida, y no sólo yo si no también Alice, Charlie es capaz de matar a Edward y Jasper para después meternos a nosotras a un convento. ¿Cuándo va a entender que ya no somos una niñas? El taxi se detuvo y no en mi edificio precisamente, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me dí que el chófer había cambiado de ruta, abrí la boca para decir algo pero Esme tomó mi mano y me sacó del taxi, pagó y me jaló para que la siguiera.

-¿Esme qué hacemos en el centro comercial?-pregunté más que confundida.

No respondió nada sólo se limito a seguir caminando, cuando nos detuvimos frente a una tienda de ropa de deporte comprendí que estábamos haciendo aquí.

-Escuché que Alice les dijo a tus padres que habías salido a correr, así que le dije al chófer que nos trajera al centro comercial.-me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar abrazarla mientras chillaba una y otra vez "gracias" como disco rayado.

Sin duda Esme se convirtió en mi hada madrina, hasta inventó una historia para contarles a mis padres sobre el por qué ella estaba conmigo. Nos cambiamos en los baños del centro comercial, y digo nos cambiamos, ya que ella también compró ropa de deporte.

Llegamos a mi edificio y le dejé las bolsas con mi ropa y la de Esme al guardia de seguridad, ya después vendría a buscarlas. Subimos hasta mi departamento por las escaleras, según Esme ese ejercicio nos ayudaría para reforzar nuestra mentira, y vaya que ayudó cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento estaba a punto de un infarto, era como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¡Mamá!-chilló Rosalie en cuanto nos vio entrar y corrió al encuentro de su madre.

-Hola mamá, papá ¿qué hacen aquí?-les pregunté saludándonos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasamos a saludar.-respondió Charlie y Renée rodó los ojos.

-Les presento a Esme Cullen, la mamá de Edward, Rose y Jazz. Esme ellos son mis padres, Charlie y Renée.-mis padres saludaron a mi suegra, y la mirada de Charlie reflejaba pura confusión, de seguro se estaba preguntando por qué llegamos juntas.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Él tuvo que irse con su padre al hospital, tenía cosas que atender papá.-respondí y su ceño se frunció, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Esme se le adelanto.

Le explicó que ella, Carlisle y Edward habían ido a correr y nos encontramos, después Edward recibió la llamada de su jefe y Carlisle decidió acompañarlo, así que yo la invité a que viniera para que no se quedara sola en la casa de mi novio. Menudo lío que se había armado, pero al menos Charlie parecía feliz y contento con la explicación, ahora sólo nos quedaba un problema: Jasper.

-Papá ¿podrías revisar unos documentos? Quiero que me des tu opinión respecto a un nuevo negocio que nos han propuesto.-Alice me sonrió con aprobación había entendido el plan, yo distraía a Charlie mientras ellas veía como sacar a Jasper del departamento, para nuestra suerte aceptó encantado.

-Mamá, Renée me acompañan a la cocina, no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero escuchar una charla de negocios.-ambas asintieron y se fueron con Rosalie a la cocina.

Saqué los dichosos documentos y nos sentamos en la sala, precisamente en el sofá que daba espalda a la puerta. Charlie se sumergió de lleno en su tarea de revisar los documentos, de reojo vi como un pálido Jasper caminaba sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hacia la puerta, contuve el aliento hasta que llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, con una sonrisa de alivio salió del departamento y cerró la puerta tras de él, pero lo hizo con fuerza y obvio Charlie escuchó el ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó poniéndose en pie y escrutando el lugar.

-¿Qué escuchaste papi?-preguntó Alice, saliendo de no sé dónde, colgándose al cuello de nuestro padre.

-Una puerta al cerrarse.

-Ah eso, de seguro fue cuando salí de la habitación, creo que la cerré con mucha fuerza.-respondió con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta el gato Cheshire le tendría envidia.

Después de un rato mis padres se fueron invitándonos a todos para que fuéramos a cenar a su casa, Rosalie se fue con Esme, y Alice también se marchó dejándome sola. Fui a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, estaba agotada y no físicamente si no emocionalmente, sin duda había tenido un comienzo del día un tanto... ¿raro? Con demasiados inconvenientes que gracias a Dios se habían resuelto, sólo espero que no ocurra nada más.

Por la noche llegué a casa de mis padres y fui la primera en llegar, poco después llegaron Rosalie y Emmett seguidos, unos minutos después, por Alice y Jasper. Cuando Edward y sus padres llegaron pasamos al comedor y cenamos envueltos en una agradable charla, después de cenar Alice y Jasper se pusieron de pie al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

-Nosotros tenemos algo que decirles.-dijeron Emmett y Jasper al unísono, para después fruncir el ceño.

-Nos vamos a casar.-esta vez las que hablaron fueron Rosalie y Alice-. ¿Se van a casar?-preguntaron de nuevo al unísono y todos estallamos en risas.

Felicitamos a las felices parejitas y tanto Rosalie como Alice comenzaron a planear todo para realizar una boda doble, estaban tan eufóricas por casarse el mismo día que hasta miedo daban. Jasper y Emmett sirvieron champaña y nos entregaron una copa a cada quien para brindar, brindamos por la felicidad de los chicos y Carlisle se aclaró la garganta llamando nuestra atención.

-Edward también tiene algo que decir, ¿no es así hijo?-mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho y un mal presentimiento me embargó por completo.

-Hoy Aro me ha dicho que recibió una llamada del un reconocido hospital de España, me han ofrecido un excelente puesto allá.-la copa que sostenía entre mis dedos resbaló hasta caer al piso y romperse en mil pedazos como lo hizo mi corazón, mi más grande miedo se volvía realidad: Tener que escoger entre Edward y mi trabajo en la empresa...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les gustara... lamento mucho la demora pero esta vez hago completamente responsable a el sexy profesor Gabriel Emerson, he comenzado a leer el libro "El Infierno de Gabriel" y déjenme decirles que me tiene completamente atrapada... en fin, ¿qué sucederá ahora con Bella y Edward? ¿Bella dejará todo por Edward? ¿Edward renunciará a ese puesto por Bella?**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albita; Aclys; Guest; carocomepanqueques; atenaschan; mvfap18; MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz; momentos123**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 8

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Parpadeé un par de veces para salir de mi estupor, por inercia me agaché a recoger los trozos de la copa y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, salí disparada hacia la cocina. Boté los trozos de cristal en el basurero y después me escondí junto al frigorífico deslizándome hasta sentarme en el suelo abrazando mis piernas, como cuando era una niña y hacia alguna travesura. Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y dejé que se deslizaran libres por mis mejillas, unos pasos me alertaron de que alguien estaba acá y no tenía que ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás amor?-no respondí con la esperanza de que se fuera, pero un sollozo que no pude acallar me delató-. ¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?-se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, limpió mis lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos y no pude contenerme.

-Tú te iras... sé que es una oportunidad excelente para ti y... yo no puedo pedirte que... la rechaces y yo...-dije entre hipos y sollozos pero me hizo callar poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Amor tranquilizate, aún no he aceptado y si lo hago por supuesto que tú vendrías conmigo.-no pude decir nada, sólo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y mis sollozos se volvieron más fuertes mientras una cascada de lágrimas brotaba de mis ojos-. Oh, ahora entiendo tú no...

-Entiéndeme Edward yo... yo tengo una responsabilidad aquí... no solo con la empresa si no también con mi familia. No puedo irme y... y dejar todo botado.-nos quedamos en silencio por unos largos y tensos minutos, él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en algún lugar de la cocina y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme un poco y continué hablando-. No quiero que renuncies por mí, yo sé que es una oportunidad única y estupenda para tu futuro y...-no pude seguir hablando pues el maldito nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse de nuevo.

-¿Estás... terminando... conmigo?-balbuceó y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, él se incorporó con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado-. Estás con alguien más ¿cierto? Claro, por eso quieres que me vaya. Creí que eras diferente a Tanya, pero estaba equivocado ambas son iguales, ¡Dios que estúpido fui!

-¡No me compares con ella!-chillé poniéndome en pie y detuvo su andar-. Entre esa mujer y yo hay un mar de diferencia, y por supuesto que no hay nadie más. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudar así de mi amor por ti? Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que me estoy muriendo por dentro, que la sola idea de separarme de ti me mata, pero no quiero que en un futuro puedas llegar a reclamarme el haber perdido esta oportunidad.

-Si me amas como dices ¿por qué no dejas todo y te vas conmigo?

-Si yo me voy, ¿quién se hará cargo de la empresa? ¿Alice? Ella estaría más concentrada en la ropa que usan los empleados que en los negocios, ¿Emmett? Él no duraría ni tres días antes de que incendiara el edificio completo. Edward, esta empresa ha sido fruto de años y años de trabajo por parte de mi abuelo y mi padre, no puedo simplemente dejarla a la deriva y ver como se hunde.-un tenso silencio nos envolvió de nuevo, Edward apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró pesadamente.

-Te entiendo. Mañana a primera hora hablaré con Aro, tú misma lo has dicho es una oportunidad estupenda para mi futuro, voy a aceptar el puesto. Adiós Isabella.-sus palabras frías como el hielo se clavaron en mi corazón como puñaladas, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

No dije ni hice nada, no había algo que pudiera hacer o decir, tenía que dejarlo ir aunque me doliera en lo más profundo de mi ser. Edward dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, sus manos cerradas en apretados puños y su rostro endurecido por la rabia, al igual que su mirada llena de tristeza se quedaron grabados a fuego en mi cabeza, esa imagen me acompañará para torturarme cada minuto por el resto de mis días.

Tenía cerca de una hora viendo caer la lluvia por la ventana de mi oficina, un mes había pasado ya desde que Edward se fue, un mes desde que mi vida se convirtió en una rutina monótona y sin sentido. Ahora todo se reducía a por las mañanas venir a la oficina y por la noche volver a mi departamento, donde noche a noche entre recuerdos lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, con la esperanza de que la inconsciencia me ayudara a no sentir el dolor de su ausencia. Pero el despertar siempre era duro y cruel conmigo, y el hueco en mi pecho cada día se hacia más y más grande, pues él siempre aparecía en mis sueños dónde estábamos juntos y eramos felices, pero al abrir los ojos la realidad me golpeaba como un duro mazo, él no estaba conmigo y nunca volvería.

El día que se fue, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no ir al aeropuerto y de rodillas si era necesario rogarle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pedirle que renunciara a algo tan importante cuando yo no pude hacerlo. La semana siguiente a su partida la pase acostada en mi cama sin dejar de llorar, sumida en la depresión y mi miseria, Alice y Rosalie vinieron a verme un par de veces para tratar de convencerme de que tenía que hacer algo, ya que no solo yo estaba sufriendo si no también él, pero por más que insistieron no lograron nada. Un par de días después decidí retomar mi vida, después de todo si renuncié a él fue por mi trabajo en la empresa y ya lo había descuidado lo suficiente.

La lluvia disminuyó y ahora sólo caía una ligera llovizna, tomé mis cosas y salí de la oficina, me despedí de Ángela y caminé hasta el ascensor presionando el botón para que se abrieran las puertas. Una vez en el estacionamiento caminé con calma hasta mi coche y me puse en marcha hacia mi departamento, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta los recuerdos comenzaron a torturarme sin piedad, dejé mis cosas sobre el sofá y tomé un paraguas para salir a caminar un poco.

Caminé por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, sin tener noción del tiempo, bien pudieron pasar minutos u horas. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad, tanto que mi paraguas no era suficiente para resguardarme, pasé por una pequeña cafetería y entré, recorrí con la mirada el lugar buscando un sitio dónde poder sentarme pero el lugar estaba lleno de personas que se resguardaban de la lluvia, mi mirada se detuvo en una pareja y cómo si mis pies tuvieran vida propia me llevaron hasta la mesa dónde estaban sentados, ambos al verme se sorprendieron.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-asintieron confundidos y James se levantó para correrme la silla.

Llamó un mesero y pedí un café, a los pocos minutos regresó con mi pedido y le dí un sorbo a ese liquido caliente que ayudó a que mi cuerpo entrara en calor.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio, que al contrario de lo que yo creía, no era para nada tenso aunque se podía percibir el nerviosismo de Victoria que acuñaba entre sus brazos a su pequeña, la cual me veía con curiosidad, era una mezcla perfecta entre ambos: los ojos azules de James y el cabello rizado y rojizo de Victoria. Alargué mi mano y tomé su pequeña manita, ella sonrió y apretó mi dedo soltándose a balbucear.

-Le agradas.-susurró Victoria y yo le sonreí.

-Eso parece, ¿cómo se llama?-al ver que no tenía intensión de reclamar nada o armar una escena, Victoria se relajó notablemente.

-Madison.-respondió y suspiró pesadamente-. Bella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por lo que pasó. Pero ten por seguro que yo luché con todas mis fuerzas para no enamorarme de James, nunca quisimos hacerte daño.

-La culpa fue mía, debí haber sido sincero contigo. Debí decirte lo que sentía por Victoria, Bella nosotros no lo planeamos fue algo que simplemente se dio, nunca quise jugar contigo yo de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, pero cuando conocí a Victoria supe que no era amor... supongo que el amor es así, no lo buscas si no que el te encuentra a ti.-_"no lo buscas si no que el te encuentra a ti" _¡Claro! Cuanta verdad hay en esas palabras, yo no buscaba a Edward y él simplemente llegó para darle sentido a mi vida.

Llegó para enseñarme lo que era amar de verdad, por qué sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca antes había amado a nadie, en mis relaciones anteriores nunca hubo amor de por medio, cariño tal vez pero nunca amor. Amor es esto que siento por Edward, la forma en que mi corazón late con tan siquiera escuchar su nombre, el dolor que me consume ante su ausencia.

-No tengo nada que reprocharles, al contrario, los entiendo perfectamente porque ahora sé lo que es amar a alguien más que a tu propia vida, y tienes que luchar contra lo que sea por ese amor, por no dejarlo morir.-Victoria tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y me sonrió.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso Bella, y me encantaría que volviéramos a ser amigas como antes.-asentí con una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tal vez habrá alguien que piense que ambos se merecen mi desprecio eterno, pero yo pienso lo contrario ya que les debo el haber conocido al amor de mi vida, a Edward.

Y aunque teóricamente lo habría conocido tarde o temprano, al nuestros hermanos ser parejas, no habríamos podido estar juntos si mi matrimonio con James se hubiese llevado a cabo.

-Me tengo que ir pero estaremos en contacto, y cuando venga a la ciudad podemos juntarnos para tomar algo y ponernos al día.-dije de manera apresurada y me levanté.

-¿Te vas de la ciudad?-preguntó un James con el ceño fruncido y confuso.

-Sí, así cómo ustedes lucharon por su amor yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Me voy a España.-respondí con una sonrisa y me apresuré a salir del local.

Corrí por las calles de regreso a mi departamento, sin importarme la lluvia, después de tantos días de desdicha ahora podía percibir una chispa de felicidad que se encendía en mi interior. Me pasé el resto de la noche arreglando todo para mi viaje, llamé a mis padres y Charlie me pidió que por la empresa no me preocupara que todo estaría bien, que lo realmente importante era mi felicidad. Alice y Rosalie se pusieron como locas cuando les dí la noticia, pero al contarles que gracias a mi charla con James y Victoria había recapacitado se quedaron catatónicas.

En el aeropuerto me despedí de todos, ya que todos habían venido a despedirme, la última fue Esme, que se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Mi vuelo fue anunciado y emprendí mi camino hacia la sala de abordaje, pero no había dado mi tres pasos cuando la voz de Esme me detuvo.

-¡Espera Bella! Olvidas lo más importante.-me dijo entregándome un papel con la dirección de Edward.

-Oh, gracias Esme.-respondí sonrojandome ligeramente ¿cómo pude ser tan despistada?

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, estaba a punto de subirte a un avión yo misma aunque fuera a rastras. Ya no podía soportar verlos sufrir.-le dí un rápido abrazo y tras despedirme con la mano de todos crucé las puertas de la sala de abordaje.

Las horas de vuelo fueron lo más agonizante que he pasado en mi vida, los nervios y las ansias por volver a verlo me estaban consumiendo. En cuanto el avión aterrizó me levanté de mi asiento y me abrí paso entre las personas, que me daban miradas de reproche pero las ignoré olímpicamente, para salir pronto. Fui en busca de mi equipaje y salí corriendo a buscar un taxi, pero mi suerte es un asco y el único que estaba disponible me lo acababa de ganar una pareja de ancianos.

La mujer al ver mi cara de aflicción se acercó a mí y me preguntó hacia dónde iba, le dije la dirección de Edward y para mi grata sorpresa ellos iban al mismo edificio, así que me ofreció compartir taxi con ellos y encantada acepté. Llegamos al edificio y le agradecí a la pareja de ancianos, con el corazón latiendome a mil subí al ascensor y presioné el botón con el número siete. Salí del ascensor y suspiré antes de caminar hasta la puerta marcada con el número dieciséis y llamar un par de veces, pero nadie abrió, intenté unas cuantas veces más pero nada.

-Disculpe señorita, las personas que vivían ahí se mudaron esta mañana.-me giré para encontrarme con una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos que sostenía unas bolsas con despensa en sus manos.

-¿Personas?-murmuré confundida pero aún así me escuchó.

-Sí, hace un mes llegó un hombre muy apuesto de ojos verdes, Edward, creo que es su nombre. Y hace poco más de una semana llegó su esposa y sus dos hijos, supongo que se mudaron a un lugar más espacioso.-la mujer se fue dejándome en shock, esa era Tanya, no tenía la menor duda.

Que estúpida fui, ella misma me advirtió que no dudaría en ir tras de Edward y yo le dejé el camino libre, maldita zorra. Y Edward cómo pudo volver con ella después de todo lo que le hizo, cómo pudo olvidarse de mí tan fácilmente.

Salí del edificio y me senté en la acera, mi celular sonó un par de veces pero ni siquiera me molesté en ver quién era. Después busqué un taxi que me llevará de regreso al aeropuerto, afortunadamente encontré un vuelo que en un par de horas me llevaría de regreso a Estados Unidos, definitivamente yo no esperaba esto, tener que regresar con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Mientras esperaba a que mi vuelo saliera mi celular volvió a sonar, suspiré y sin ver quién era contesté.

-_¡Bella! Lamentó llamarte justo ahora, ya que de seguro debes de estar muy ocupada, pero ya no podía con los nervios. Dime ¿cómo te fue?_

-Alice yo... hablamos cuándo regrese ¿si?-dije luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-_¿Edward y tú vendrán a Estados Unidos?_-preguntó con clara confusión en su voz.

-Edward volvió con Tanya.-susurré y mi hermana maldijo.

De fondo escuché la voz de Rosalie, le decía algo a Alice pero no entendía qué. Me pareció escuchar el nombre de Edward un par de veces pero no estaba segura.

-Alice tengo que colgar, nos vemos.-me dijo que no colgara pero no le hice caso, corté la llamada y apagué el celular.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento era ya de madrugada, nada más abrir la puerta dejé mi maleta en la entrada. Encendí la luz y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en mi sofá, se puso de pie y sin dudar me arrojé a sus brazos que gustosos me recibieron...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les dejó el nuevo capi, espero que les gustara... Y pues el final se nos acerca, ya sólo nos quedan un capi más y el epílogo...**

**Lamento no haber podido responder los review's pero me fue imposible, pero les agradezco enormemente sus comentario que son lo que me anima a continuar :D**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albita; Aclys; Guest; carocomepanqueques; atenaschan; mvfap18; MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz; momentos123; Tanya Masen Cullen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 9

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Cuando llegué a mi departamento era ya de madrugada, nada más abrir la puerta dejé mi maleta en la entrada. Encendí la luz y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en mi sofá, se puso de pie y sin dudar me arrojé a sus brazos que gustosos me recibieron..._

Aún sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza y su inconfundible olor inundando mis sentidos, me parecía irreal que él estuviera aquí, temía que sólo fuera una alucinación o un sueño y que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Con delicadeza se separó de mí lo necesario para verme a los ojos, acarició mi mejilla y ese tan conocido cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo entero al sentir su tacto.

-Edward yo...-no me permitió hablar, me calló de una forma que no iba a rechazar, estampando sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos de una forma tierna y suave.

-Fui un reverendo idiota e inmaduro, Bella yo no iba a aceptar ese puesto pero...-hizo una pausa y sonrió tristemente-. Después de nuestra discusión la rabia me cegó y terminé por aceptar.

-A pesar de todo necesitábamos de este tiempo separados, todo se dio de una forma tan rara e inesperada entre nosotros que de alguna forma teníamos que averiguar si lo que sentíamos era verdadero.-su ceño se frunció y por la forma en que me vio me dí cuenta de que me mal interpreto-. No me veas así, lo que quiero decir es que... Edward, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, que si tú no estás me siento incompleta y sobre todo... que nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

-Tienes razón, la forma en que nos conocimos no fue para nada convencional, pero siendo sincero, no podría estar más agradecido por casi atropellarte esa noche. Y sí, este tiempo me hizo ver cuan fuerte y verdadero es mi amor por ti, Bella eres tan necesaria para mí como el aire que respiro, pues desde aquella noche te convertiste en mi vida entera.-y de nuevo lloré, pero esta vez no fue de tristeza como lo venía haciendo últimamente, si no todo lo contrario, esta vez lloraba de pura felicidad.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y nuestros labios se buscaron como un sediento en busca de agua, el beso comenzó suave y calmado pero bastaron tan sólo unos cuantos segundos para que se volviera más pasional y necesitado. Y es que el deseo se esparció en nuestros cuerpos consumiéndonos tan rápido como si de pólvora se tratase, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y Edward me sonrió de forma ladeada para después cargarme sobre su hombro haciéndome respingar por la sorpresa. Mientras me llevaba rumbo a la habitación, no pude evitar reír ante la imagen que mi cabeza creó de un Edward vestido con sólo un taparrabos de piel de leopardo, al puro estilo hombre de las cavernas.

Una vez en la habitación, Edward caminó hasta la cama dónde me depositó con cuidado. Con lentitud comenzó a soltar los botones de mi blusa uno a uno, besando la piel que iba quedando expuesta, hasta finalmente deshacerse de ella y acariciar mis pechos por sobre el encaje de mi sujetador a lo que mi espalda se arqueó. Se separó de mí y se levantó de la cama, con un movimiento sensual y casi felino se sacó la playera provocando que algo se retorciera dentro de mi bajo vientre, de la misma forma se deshizo de su pantalón y una sonrisa pícara cruzó por su rostro al percatarse de como mi cuerpo tiritaba a causa de las ansias.

Volvió a la cama y con un fluido movimiento soltó el botón de mis jeans y los sacó dejándome sólo con mi conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color azul, sus ojos ahora oscurecidos recorrieron mi cuerpo con lujuria y deseo, acercó sus labios a mi oreja y mordió el lóbulo de esta, sabiendo lo que provocaría en mí, haciéndome retorcer de placer al mismo tiempo que un sonoro gemido salia desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

-No tienes una idea de cuanto me encanta el color azul en ti.-susurró con voz ronca y como acto reflejo junté mis piernas en busca de un poco de fricción.

-Y tú no tienes idea de cuanto necesito que me hagas el amor, ¡ya!-Edward se rió por mi exigencia y me besó apasionadamente.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

En cuestión de segundos ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas y sin dejar de besarme dulcemente, a la vez que susurraba una y otra vez "te amo" sobre mis labios, entró en mí tan lento que me resultaba una tortura, una muy placentera tortura. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y después a mis pechos, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza al edredón de la cama mientras su mano recorría mi piel, bajando por mi costado hasta mi pierna, la cual me hizo enredar en torno a su cintura, los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar dándole al momento ese toque de erotismo y sensualidad.

Edward entrelazó nuestras manos y las subió por sobre mi cabeza, nuestros cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía, de forma lenta disfrutando del momento juntos y la unión, no sólo de nuestros cuerpos, sino de algo más allá de lo físico, nuestras almas. Pero pasados unos minutos eso no fue suficiente, la proximidad de nuestro orgasmo se hizo presente y nuestros cuerpos exigieron por más, ansiando alcanzar esa tan esperada liberación que nos llevaría al mismísimo cielo.

-¡Oh Dios!... Edward no... aguantaré mucho... más.-dije con voz entrecortada sintiendo como esa burbuja en mi vientre estaba cada vez más próxima a estallar.

-No lo retengas más... dejate ir cariño.-jadeó antes de atrapar uno de mis pezones con sus labios y mi cuerpo convulsionó ante la llegada de mi orgasmo.

Un par de embestidas más y Edward también alcanzó su liberación desplomándose exhausto sobre mí, nos quedamos en esa posición y en silencio esperando que, tanto nuestra respiración como nuestro ritmo cardíaco, volvieran a la normalidad. Un momento después nos metimos bajo las sábanas y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a trazar figuras sin sentido sobre el, de pronto un nombre llegó a mi cabeza y me senté como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Tanya en España contigo?-chillé y él se incorporó un poco apoyándose su codo en la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella estaba conmigo en España?

-Una mujer de tu edificio me lo dijo, pero no evadas mi pregunta y responde.-le exigí y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Estuviste en España?-preguntó de forma ausente y me abstuve de rodar los ojos, creo que eso era más que obvio.

-Sí, fui a buscarte... pero nada salió como yo lo imaginaba.-terminé susurrando, me jaló de la mano para que volviera a acostarme a su lado y sus brazos me rodearon de nuevo.

-Efectivamente Tanya estuvo unos días en España, de hecho regresamos juntos, hablamos de muchas cosas y se dio cuenta de que entre nosotros no queda nada, ella a su manera ama a Demetri y yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti.-sus palabras me relajaron considerablemente y volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, aunque me dio un poco de pena por Demetri tener que lidiar con esa mujer no ha de ser nada fácil, pero supongo que él también la ama de lo contrario no la aguantaría.

-No te imaginas el mal rato que pasé pensando que tú y ella habían vuelto.-me acurruqué más junto a él y besó el tope de mi cabeza-. Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste a mi departamento?

-Con la copia que no te devolví antes de irme.-respondió y ambos nos reímos.

El cansancio y las emociones vividas, sin contar que estaba por amanecer, me pasaron factura y mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Edward besó la punta de mi nariz y susurró un "descansa cariño", dejé que la inconsciencia me llevara a los brazos de Morfeo y por primera vez en este mes podré dormir tranquila, sabiendo que al despertar Edward estaría a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó, por la intensidad de este supongo que debía de ser más de medio día. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi rostro al ver a Edward profundamente dormido con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad en su rostro, con mi dedo indice delineé el contorno de su rostro, después pasé mi dedo por su entrecejo bajando hasta su nariz a lo que él hizo una graciosa mueca, volví a repetir mi acción y no pude acallar mi carcajada al ver como Edward movía su mano como espantando una mosca y abría los ojos.

-Buenos días dormilón.-dije y besé su mentón.

-Más que buenos.-respondió desperezándose y de pronto nos giró dejándome bajo él, algo que yo no esperaba, y solté un chillido debido a la sorpresa-. ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-Mmm que yo recuerde no en... las últimas siete u ocho horas.

-Eso es algo imperdonable, te amo.-dijo y besó mis mejillas-. Te amo.-repitió y esta vez besó mis parpados-. Te amo.-volvió a repetir y ahora atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Su lengua delineó mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, un permiso que sabía no le negaría, y mis manos se perdieron entre sus cabellos acercándole más a mí. Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire nos obligó, sus labios bajaron dejando un reguero de húmedos besos por mi cuello, mis pechos y mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi parte más sensible y necesitada de atención, mi respiración se volvió más pesada, su lengua acariciaba mi clítoris a la par que sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera de mí de una forma casi mágica. El remolino de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo era tan intenso, que bien podía estarse llevando a cabo la tercera guerra mundial en mi sala, y yo ni siquiera me daría cuenta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi orgasmo llegara, con tal intensidad, que mi cuerpo se convirtió prácticamente en gelatina y hasta estrellitas de colores vi. Sus labios de nuevo atraparon los míos, su miembro rozó mi entrada, ambos gemimos al unísono y... unos segundos después la puerta de mi habitación estaba partida en dos y en el piso. Debido a la sorpresa, no sé como diablos pasó, pero el caso es que Edward y yo nos caímos de la cama y gracias a Dios la sábana se enrolló en nuestros cuerpos cubriéndonos.

-¿Qué carajos...?-me hinqué cuidando que la sábana no se moviera y al ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a los restos de mi puerta, me quedé callada.

-Bella... yo... bueno... esto...-Emmett balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y me carcomían las ganas de lanzarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, más vale que no hayas cometido una locura por que...!-Alice se calló en cuanto me vio y su ceño se frunció.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí y cómo fue que entraron?-exigí saber y ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-No contestabas el teléfono y pues como no sabíamos nada de ti, desde que me llamaste antes de abordar el avión, creímos que tú... pues que tú...

-Que te habías suicidado por culpa del imbécil de mi hermano.-completó Rosalie uniéndose a la reunión seguida de Jasper, ¿es que faltaba alguien más?

-Lo que vi no fue real, lo que vi no fue real, lo que vi no fue real.-murmuraba Emmett con la mirada perdida y parecía estar en algún tipo de transe, Rosalie pasó su mano frente a los ojos de mi hermano en repetidas ocasiones pero ni siquiera parpadeaba-. ¡Dios acabo de ver a mi hermanita teniendo sexo!-chilló con voz aguda y frotó sus ojos como si su vida pendiera de ello.

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos.-habló por primera vez Jasper y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse a reír el muy desgraciado.

-Bella, aunque Edward es mi hermano, reconozco que fue un idiota al dejarse engatusar por la zorra de Tanya y me alegra que...

-Rosalie, no iras a decir que te alegra que me ponga el cuerno con otro ¿verdad?-dijo Edward dejándose ver y la cara de poker de todos era como para fotografía.

-Chicos, en serio les agradeceríamos si se marcharan.

-Cla... claro.-musitó Alice sin salir del todo de su letargo.

Rosalie agarró del brazo a Emmett y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, Alice y Jasper salieron tras de ellos pero aún tenía una duda.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo fue que entraron?-grité y mi hermana asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Veras Bella, cómo no abrías pues se me ocurrió que podíamos tirar la y Emmett...-dejó la frase inconclusa y no necesitaba que la terminara.

-¡Emmett Swan!

.

.

-Hola mamá.-saludé en cuanto nos abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Pasen chicos, no saben cuanto me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo.-nos dijo con una sonrisa y Edward besó mi mejilla.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Emmett?-preguntó Esme después de saludarnos.

-Ellos están en mi departamento.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros y todos fruncieron el ceño, a excepción de Edward que soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Qué están haciendo en tu departamento?-ahora quien preguntó fue Rosalie dándome una mirada de sospecha.

-Por culpa de ellos mi departamento se quedó sin puerta, así que ellos tienen que montar guardia hasta que la arreglen mañana.-mis padres y mis suegros se soltaron a reír, seguidos por Edward y por mí.

Rosalie y Jasper sólo nos miraban con enfado, pero al final también se soltaron a reír.

-Hoy podría haber estado resuelto el problema de la puerta, pero tú les dijiste que fueran hasta mañana.-susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Se merecían un castigo por lo que hicieron, Alice por haber tenido la idea y Emmett por llevarla a cabo.-respondí y me abrazó besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Eres de armas tomar ¿ah?-le sonreí de forma angelical y negó con diversión antes de besarme de manara casta.

-¡Hey! Déjense de cursiladas y vamos a comer.

-¿Celoso por qué tu novia no está aquí hermano?-Jasper le dio una fría mirada a Edward y salió rumbo al comedor farfullando cosas que no entendí.

Tomados de la mano seguimos a mi cuñado, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y Edward me sonrió de lado a lo que yo le guiñé un ojo, si alguien me hubiera dicho meses atrás que encontraría el amor, lo más seguro es que me haya reído a más no poder para después mandar al manicomio a quien me haya dicho. Aquella noche que conocí a Edward, la misteriosa pelirroja en el baño de aquel bar lanzó sobre mí una "maldición", y quiero creer que fue gracias a eso que mi camino y el de Edward se cruzaron, gracias a la maldición de los **Caminos Cruzados**.

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!... Lamento enormemente actualizar hasta ahora, pero como ya han de saber mi historia "El Mejor Castigo" fue plagiada, afortunadamente ese asunto ya se resolvió y todo gracias a ustedes que me estuvieron apoyando, mil gracias, en serio que sin ustedes yo no habría podido con todo esto...**

**Ahora sí aquí esta el final de esta historia, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y espero en el transcurso de la semana, si nada me lo impide, subir el epílogo. Para quienes leen "Volver a Sonreír" chicas les pido un poquito de paciencia en cuanto termine aquí, nos leeremos por haya...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albita; Aclys; Guest; carocomepanqueques; atenaschan; mvfap18; MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz; momentos123; Tanya Masen Cullen; Fran Cullack; Anira Cullen; Alicy Garcia; Giamelii Cullen 12**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	10. Chapter 10 EPÍLOGO

**¡Lean la nota al final, es muy, pero muy importante!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

"EPÍLOGO"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un año después...**

-Bella, ¿aún estás aquí? ¡Por Dios mujer! Deberías de haberte ido hace un buen rato.-aparté la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando y volteé a ver a Angie con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A dónde tenía que...? ¡Oh, Dios Edward me va a matar!-exclamé y lancé los documentos al aire asiéndolos volar por toda la oficina.

Tomé mi bolso y mientras salia me despedí apresurada de Ángela. Una vez en el estacionamiento corrí hasta mi coche, abrí la puerta y antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro mi celular comenzó a sonar, me solté a maldecir en chino, francés, alemán y hasta en japones al ver que se trataba de Alice, debió llamarme hace un buen rato no justo ahora.

-Lo sé Alice, es tarde pero ya voy en camino.-dije en cuanto atendí y tras montarme en el coche lo puse en marcha.

-_Eres todo un caso Bella, nunca había escuchado de una novia que se le olvidara el día de su propia boda, por qué se te olvido ¿cierto?_-sus palabras estaban llenas de reproche, reproche que me merecía y lo admito, pero después de mi pasada experiencia con las bodas no era algo que me entusiasmara demasiado.

-Sí, y sé que no tengo excusa pero... Alice nos vemos en unos minutos ¿ok?-soltó un sonoro suspiro y les comunicó de mi retraso a Rose, Esme y mi mamá.

-_Tendremos todo listo, ¡apurate!_-me apremió y cortó la llamada.

Lancé el celular al asiento del copiloto y pisé más a fondo el acelerador, pero tan sólo unos metros adelante tuve que detenerme, al parecer el trafico estaba detenido por una manifestación ¡justo lo que me faltaba! Respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme, con desesperarme no iba a solucionar nada. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente volara a tres meses atrás, el día en que Edward me pidió matrimonio...

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

Edward estaba muy raro, me veía a cada momento y abría la boca cómo si me fuera a decir algo pero a último momento se arrepentía. Teníamos poco más de un mes viviendo juntos, a mi padre no le hizo muchas gracia la noticia pero terminó por entenderlo, terminamos de desayunar y después de recoger los trastes sucios nos marchamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos.

-Bella tienes una llamada de tu hermana por la línea dos.-me avisó Ángela por el intercomunicador.

-Gracias Angie.-suspiré y tomé el teléfono, para que Alice me llamara en su luna de miel, lo que me va a decir no es nada bueno-. Hola Allie, ¿qué tal todo?

-Bellita, hermanita ¿no tienes nada que contarme?-me respondió con otra pregunta y rodé los ojos, ¿qué podría yo contarle?

-No, no hay nada que contar.-murmuró algo así como "tu hermano es un idiota" y pude escuchar las risas sofocadas de Jasper-. ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Nada, saludos a todos adiós.-no alcancé ni a decir pío cuando ya me había colgado.

La llamada de Alice me dejó muy confundida, y cuando media hora después recibí otra de Rosalie preguntándome exactamente lo mismo que Alice, supe que algo sabían ellas, que yo debería saber también, pero no lo sabía. Suspiré fastidiada y aunque traté, no pude dejar de pensar en que sería ese misterio que ellas sabían y yo no, pero después de que me diera jaqueca hice todo lo posible por dejar de lado el tema, y lo logré, afortunadamente.

Edward vino a buscarme a la hora de la comida, entró a mi oficina y se veía nervioso, incluso unas gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente y pasaba su mano por el cabello de forma constante, lo cual me resultaba un poco desesperante.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté y suspiró.

-Sí, pero necesito que te pongas esto antes de irnos.-me tendió una bolsa y la tomé.

Al abrirla me encontré con un mono de un extraño material, color amarillo chillón con franjas azules en las mangas y piernas, gafas, guantes, tenis y un casco. Confundida clavé mi mirada en Edward y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es una sorpresa, anda apurate que se nos hace tarde.

No muy convencida fui hasta el baño y me cambié, el mono me quedaba un poco grande y me veía demasiado ridícula, parecía que fuera a asistir a alguna fiesta de disfraces o algo parecido, maldiciendo por lo bajo recogí mi cabello en una coleta, me até bien las agujetas de los tenis y salí del baño, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que Edward también estaba ridículamente vestido con un mono igual al mío.

Me quitó la bolsa de las manos, donde estaban las demás cosas, y me arrastró fuera del lugar sin decir nada. Antes de subir al coche me puso un par de tapones en los oídos, que yo traté de quitarme pero no me lo permitió, una venda en los ojos y me subió al coche.

Durante todo el camino, a sólo Dios y Edward saben dónde, no dejé de decir-gritar que me estaba secuestrando, tratar de quitarme la venda de los ojos y hacer rabieta como una niña chiquita. El coche se detuvo y pegué un bote del susto cuando Edward me sacó en brazos, eso de no ver o escuchar nada me tenía de los nervios y era toda una mierda. Unos minutos después estaba sentada en una suave superficie y una especie de cinturón de seguridad me sujetaba por la cintura, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Edward por fin quitó la venda de mis ojos y casi me da un infarto.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!-grité quitándome los tapones de los oídos.

-¿Te gusta la sorpresa?-preguntó ignorándome totalmente.

-¡Oh sí! Me encanta saltar de los aviones con un maldito paracaídas que puede no funcionar y yo terminaría hecha papilla.-chillé de forma sarcástica y enfadada.

Pero cuando vi la expresión afligida de Edward me arrepentí de mis palabras, bueno, sólo de la forma en que lo dije.

Estoy loca, definitivamente perdí la razón. Me dije a mí misma cuando estaba a punto de saltar del avión con Edward, síp, al final no pude decir que no al ver la ilusión que esto le hacia y pues aquí estoy, a punto de saltar. Edward tomó mis manos y me sonrió, contó hasta tres y ambos saltamos...

**End The Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

A gritos mientras caíamos me pidió que fuera su esposa, no fue algo romántico como una cena a la luz de la luna, con velas, flores y música romántica de fondo, pero para mí fue perfecto. Claro que de eso me dí cuenta hasta un par de horas después, cuando la conmoción del momento pasó y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo bajo. Estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos, que no me dí cuenta en que momento había aparcado fuera de la casa de mis padres, fue hasta que cuatro molestas mujeres abrieron la puerta del coche que volví a la realidad.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!-prácticamente entre Alice, Rose, Renée y Esme me bajaron arrastras y me metieron a la casa.

Una vez en la habitación a empujones me metieron a la ducha, con una advertencia de que si me tardaba más de cinco minutos me enfrentaría a la furia de esas cuatro. Aún no estaba lista del todo cuando unos golpes en la puerta resonaron, era Charlie diciendo que estaba quince minutos retrasada y Edward estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, salí de la habitación con Alice aún acomodando mi cabello y el pequeño tocado de flores que había elegido, Esme terminando de subir la cremallera de mi sencillo vestido, Rosalie terminando de maquillarme, Renée abrochaba el broche de la gargantilla que mis suegros me regalaron para que usara el día de hoy, y por ultimo, yo hacia malabares para no caernos todas mientras me ponía los zapatos.

Apresuradamente cada quien ocupo su puesto, la suave melodía que indicaba mi entrada inundó el lugar, me enganché al brazo de Charlie, que besó mi mejilla, y emprendimos el camino hasta el altar, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y soltó un suspiro de alivio al verme.

Charlie puso mi mano sobre la de Edward y apenas estas se tocaron, una fuerte ventisca comenzó a soplar, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, mi corazón latía furioso dentro de mi pecho y mi mano se aferraba con fuerza a la de Edward, pero de un momento a otro nuestras manos se soltaron.

-¡Edward!-grité con todas mis fuerzas y todo de volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!... Sí, sé que han de estar diciendo que, que clase de epílogo es este, o lo más seguro es que están pensando que se me zafó un tornillo, y no estarían muy equivocadas ¬¬ ... Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente, durante alguna hora de la noche anterior que sufrí de insomnio, recordé que estoy dejando un cabo suelto en esta historia y se me ocurrió una loca idea... ¿Alguien tiene la duda que quién era esa misteriosa chica pelirroja, que según Bella, lanzó una maldición sobre ella? ¿La recuerdan? Pues déjenme decir que gracias a ese misterioso personaje... ¡Tendremos secuela de esta historia!**

**Cómo ya dije es una completa locura, pero no pude dejar de llevarla a acabo... Así que si les interesa leer de que va, el primer capi ya está publicado, la historia se llama "Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?" y la encontraran en mi perfil...**

**Mil gracias a quienes me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, de corazón espero verlas en la secuela :D**

**Muchas gracias a quienes a lo largo de este tiempo han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**bedaniie; beatrice013; Lili4ever; Liizii; janalez; ggesyka; Nia Masen; Sky TwiCullen; Paulii Bones Love; Nurymisu; Vero Grey de Cullen; AnaisDifi; mmenagv; BBQ25; Charlotte Masen Cullen; gatit4; felicytas; CorimarCautela; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; albita; Aclys; Guest; carocomepanqueques; atenaschan; mvfap18; MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz; momentos123; Tanya Masen Cullen; Fran Cullack; Anira Cullen; Alicy Garcia; Giamelii Cullen 12; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; YasCullen; jolie love**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


End file.
